Do You Trust Me?
by AyWolfNation
Summary: Lauren Lewis is a vital player among the Fae, she oversees all Fae related medical research, sickness and programs. Bo, Dyson and Tamsin are part of a task force to keep the Doctor protected at all costs, but will growing tensions between the Doctor and Bo cause an infraction between whats code, and whats for the heart?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO FELLOW READERS, THIS WAS A NEW IDEA THAT POPPED INTO MY HEAD, AND I WANTED TO GET IT DOWN AND GOING BEFORE IT WAS LOST. I WILL STILL BE UPDATING MIND, SOUL, AND ADOLESCENCE, BUT I WANTED TO RUN WITH THIS FOR A BIT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK. :)**

Holstering her blade against her thigh, Bo takes one last glance in the mirror. It was a little before ten, and shift change was just around the corner. Dyson would be waiting for her to relieve him.

They had one task, and one task only. Protect Dr. Lauren Lewis.

Dyson, Tamsin, and now Bo all had the luxury of escorting the Doctor to and from conferences, each hotel stay, each private plane transfer, and each country she visited. Lauren Lewis was a well-known, and a very important scientist to the Fae community. Her role was to lend aid to any Fae across the nation, and across the world. Whether it be a simple sickness plaguing a village, or a new research project. She oversaw it all.

Bo was the newest addition to the fold after a previous agent named Vex was severely injured during an attempt to kidnap the Doctor. Luckily, the other agent's rooms weren't far off from where the attack was. Being able to subdue the few that they could, before they could swallow the cyanide pills given to them. Of course, very little information was received from the men. Whoever was after Lauren must have instilled great fear into the attacker's.

"Hey Dy, eventful day?" Bo asks, walking up the tall scruffy man, exhaustion written all over his face. This was her third graveyard shift since she started a week ago, "Nope, quiet as ever." He replies, stretching his limbs. "Escorted her back maybe thirty minutes ago, the conference ran longer than we thought, and then she had the Lab walkthrough. You know how long those can take."

Bo gives him a nod as she takes his place outside of the Doctor's room. "I have come to learn how detailed and draining they can be, yes."

Dyson gives the brunette a smirk, "Yeah, well she's probably asleep by now. Already checked the windows and vents. Tamsin's been walking the perimeter since we got back, she should check in with you before she heads to bed for the night though." He finishes, giving Bo a thumb's up, as he disappeared around the corner.

 _ **'You got this Bo. Just don't fall asleep again.'**_ She thinks to herself.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was fifteen minutes later, when Tamsin came around the corner, holding a coffee cup in one hand, and a crossword book in the other. "Sup, Succubus? Fall asleep on us yet?" the blonde teased walking up to the other woman.

"One time Tam, that happened one time, and besides it hasn't even been a full hour into my shift yet." Bo replies, playfully rolling her eyes at the Valkyrie.

"Just making sure. Don't want the newbie screwing up her first week here." Tamsin responds handing the cup to Bo, "Here, double espresso with half a pump of hazelnut and heavy whipping cream."

"How?" Bo began, taking the warm cup into her hands.

"Read it in your file. Trust me, you'll need a bunch of caffeine until your body gets used to the hour change. This too." She finishes handing the crossword book over as well. "This will help the hours pass quicker. I've finished an entire book before in one night." She shrugs as she begins to back away, "Anyway, not to brag or anything, but I have a nice cozy bed waiting for me. I'll leave you to it." The blonde smirks, saluting the brunette.

"Thanks Tamsin. You sure know how to make someone feel welcomed." Bo replies, tossing the book in the blonde's direction, missing entirely as it lands in a corner. _**'Oh, this is going to be a long night...'**_ Bo sighs running her hand down her face.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours had passed since Bo started her shift. It had been quite thus far. They were in a secluded part of the hotel to ensure no pedestrians would be walking around.

Bo leaned her head back against the wall, looking to ceiling. She thought back to when the director of FTRS asked Bo if she wanted to be Vex's replacement. She was ecstatic. Ever since she joined the agency, her goal was to be on the team protecting the good Doctor. She felt that would be the best way for her to serve, but never did she think she would end up with graveyard duty. Rolling her eyes, she catches glimpse of the crossword book she had thrown. _**'Oh, what the hell.'**_ She thinks after a few moments.

Pushing off the wall, she goes to retrieve said book, but before she realizes what's happening she's being pulled from behind into a dark room. Her internal instincts kicking in, as she grabs the unknown hand, twisting the body into an arm lock position, shoving the person against the entry wall. "Who are you?" She growls, pushing the captives arm upward. "It's... ow! It's me! Dr. Lewis!" The blonde groans out in pain.

Realization as the words sink in puts Bo in panic mode. "Oh, my god, Dr. Lewis I had no idea, are you okay? What's wrong? Is there someone in here?" The brunette asks frantically searching the dark room.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I should have announced myself before grabbing you. It's just. I don't quite know you name yet, and well... I heard something outside and I was just running off adrenaline and fear." Lauren replies, rubbing her wrist. Bo turns her attention back to the blonde, the night's moon shining just enough to outline the Doctor's features.

"Sorry about your wrist." Bo replies, turning back to scan the room. "Where did you hear the noise?"

"There, just outside the window." The blonde points to the window closest to her bed. Bo nods as she makes her way across the room. The window is still secure, and with them being on the eighth floor it was almost impossible for anyone to be hiding outside the window. After insuring the rest of the windows were still secure and taking one last glance out the window, the brunette turned back to the doctor, "Must have been the wind shaking the seal a bit. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary... May I?" She asks, guesting to the lamp, flipping the switch after receiving confirmation. Bo really hadn't seen much of the Doctor before tonight, just a glimpse here and there when they were transferring her, and through the picture they had in Lauren's file. Though it would seem the picture didn't do her much justice.

Bo couldn't help but take in the sight before her. Lauren was wearing a navy-blue night gown, that flowed with the curves of her body. Her dirty blonde hair laying lazily across her shoulders. Bo's eyes flashed before she could stop herself. Shutting her eyes, she mentally slaps her succubus. "I'm sorry... its involuntary sometimes." Bo responds sheepishly.

"It's okay. You're a succubus, right?" Lauren's asks, flattered by the initial reaction. Bo nods, looking to the floor. "Well, you can't help it when your succubus has a mind of its own." The blonde replies, trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah well, I usually have my succubus in check. Maybes it's the different sleeping hours messing with my control." Bo responds, running a hand through her hair. She wasn't going to admit it was the sudden spike in Lauren's aura, tied in with how her gown fit her so snug that set her succubus off.

Taking a few steps towards the doctor, "May I?" She asks, gesturing towards the blonde's wrist. "Oh, I'm fine. Really." Lauren insists, rubbing where Bo had grabbed her. Bo not taking that as an answer simply gestures again, her eyes pleading with the good Doctor. Lauren couldn't help but extend her hand out, letting the brunette take hold of her wrist, gently turning it which and every way, looking for any bruising. The blonde had a few light black and blue spots, but nothing to sever.

She remembered a healing technic she had learned in her medical training, "Do you trust me?" Bo asks, gently rubbing her thumb along the blonde's wrist. Lauren stared at their hands for a moment, not sure what Bo was implying, but felt it deep down that she could trust her, so she shook her head.

"I learned this in the academy, it's a healing method. The idea is to relax the body, or trick it into thinking it's ok, and not go into overdrive. In this case though, I'm hoping it will help calm the tissue around your wrist and slow the blood flow. Reducing the swelling and bruising." Bo finished, slowly turning the blonde's wrist upward.

Placing her hand against the blonde's, Bo looked deep into the Doctors eyes, memorizing each speck that was distinct against her hazel eyes. "Ready?" She asks, receiving an eager nod in return. Smiling at the Doctor's avid response, Bo began to send small pulses into the blonde's hand. Watching as the blonde relaxed before her. Both staring intently, as the moments passed. Feeling the strong pull build inside, the blonde slowly began leaning in towards the brunette. She's heard of the many things a succubus can do, and by nature were creatures of ecstasy and passion, but never has she ever had the pleasure of falling victim to a succubus's thrall.

Watching as the Doctor leaned in, she knew she needed to break the connection, and was trained over and over again how to do so, but for some reason couldn't this time. Wouldn't. Bo was just as much entranced as the good Doctor was, and wanted nothing more than to taste the blonde's lips. But as any good conscious does, that little voice in the back of Bo's head crept forward. Bringing reason to light, as Bo's role in this scenario became clear again. One task, and one task only. Protect Dr. Lauren Lewis. Breaking the connection, Bo stepped back, watching as reality set in with the blonde.

Lauren having all sense back, looked at her wrist, the pain was gone and the heat under the skin had lessened. She wasn't quite sure to the extent of what just happened, but her method worked. "I'm sorry, I should of broke the connection sooner. That was unprofessional of me." Bo spoke, pleading with her eyes for forgiveness.

"It's quite all right, that was umm... enlightening. I've always wondered about the power behind a succubus." Lauren stated, still shaking her emotions.

"Well, there you are." Bo humored, clearing her throat. "Umm, that should be healed by tomorrow. I uhh- I should be getting back to my post, will you be ok the rest of the night?"

"Yeah, of course. Thank you." Lauren nods, stepping away from the rooms door. Bo gives her a nod in return before walking towards the door. "Wait. What's your name?" the blonde asks.

"Ysabeau Dennis, but you can call me Bo." The brunette smiles, before exiting the room. Pulling the door closed, Bo leans her head against the door, _**'What is wrong with you?'**_ she scolds herself before repositioning herself against the wall, glaring at the crossword book in the corner. _**'Another stunt like that might cost you your job, Bo.'**_

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Subtle humming could be heard coming from down the hall, Bo looked at her watch. It was a quarter after eight, she still had forty-five minutes left of her shift. Heavy footsteps making their way across the floor, closer to the succubus with each stride. Unsheathing her blade, Bo prepared herself for the loud fool, carelessly making their way towards the Doctor's room. Humming turned to whistling as a tall figure turned the corner, Bo tackling the man to the floor. "Wha- What the hell, Bo?" the familiar voice of Dyson grunted.

"Are you wanting to be stabbed?" Bo asked, gathering back to her feet.

"You know, I hadn't planned that far ahead, but next time I will." He replied, pushing himself off the ground, straightening his suit and tie. "You're early." Bo states, placing her blade back, "I still have another forty-two minutes left."

"Yes, you would have, if Dr. Lewis didn't have a meeting with the Neuro-foundation of Fae Children committee this morning." He snorted. "Did Tamsin not tell you?"

"Must have slipped her mind, somewhere between double espresso, and what's a seven-letter word for asshole." Bo mumbled, turning as the sound of the Lauren's door opened. Out walked the blonde Doctor, hair set in loose waves, burgundy button up, with a grey camisole underneath, dark grey slacks snug against her hips, finishing the attire off as she slides her white lab coat on. Stopping immediately at the sight of Bo, "Oh, Bo. Hello." She states, shifting her gaze to the wolf. "Good Morning Dyson. Is Professor Hue ready to go?"

"Yes mam, he and Tamsin are down at the complimentary breakfast grabbing coffees, and with Tamsin being there, I'm sure healthy breakfast options."

"Good, were running right on time." She states, checking her watch. "Just let me grab my bag, and we shall go." She finishes, smiling a smile, that excites Bo's succubus. The quick eye change, did not go unnoticed by the blonde as she turned back into her room. Smirking to herself as she grabs her bag. "All set." she states, looking from Dyson, gesturing the way, to Bo's wandering eyes, "Miss Dennis, Dyson will take it from here. You might want to go give those eyes a rest." She taunts, walking past the wolf.

"Get some sleep, Bo. You're on graveyard shift again tonight." Dyson orders, before leaving with the Doctor.

' _ **Did she? Was she just? Nah..'**_ Bo thinks, shaking her head, as she trailed off towards her room.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't care if funding would be cut from the Pixie program, this money should have been split equally across the board to begin with Dr. Devin. I created this institution to better help adolescents, and to learn from the various diseases Fae children contract." Lauren warned, glaring at the man across the table. "You, and everyone else here know that Pixies have a far less chance of contracting any type of disease, the Skunk Ape on the other hand are far more susceptible to all kinds of sicknesses. If I based this hospital on a priority only, then we would be segregating the Fae community, and if that's how you believe I want my hospitals ran, then you need to look elsewhere for employment, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now with that nonsense out of the way, let us move on to the Nymph who has narcoleptic reactions when aroused."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nine and a half hours later.

"What an absolute disaster of a day, Dyson." The blonde sighed, kicking off her heels as Dyson started the SUV. "May have started that way Miss Lewis, but you set them straight in the end." He replied, glancing back at the woman through the rear view. Tamsin had taken the Professor back a couple of hours ago, as his duty was done for the day. "Mhm. We'll see." She mumbles, getting lost in thought as she stared out the tinted window. "The Skylark this evening?" the shifter asks, knowing this was how the blonde became after a long stressful day.

Smiling, she shot him a look. "You are too good to me, Mr. Thornwood. A glass of scotch sounds amazing right now." She replies, relaxing back into the seat.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The annoying sound of Bo's alarm filled the dark room. Groaning the succubus rolled over swatting at the nuisance, knocking it off the bedside table. "Fuck..." Bo mumbled, as she slid to the edge of the bed in recovery of said nuisance, only to slide right off. "Damn it!" she growled, dropping her hands in frustration, abandoning any attempt to retrieve the nuisance.

Forty minutes later Bo was showered, and ready for her shift. Dyson had sent her a text, saying the Doctor went out for drinks, and that they would be back late. In hopes of seeing the blonde, Bo put on her best leather pants, a dark blue top, and black vest, with a touch more eye makeup than usual. To say the least, her succubus was very pleased.

She had a couple minutes before she "needed" to be at her post, so she decided to grab some coffee, and a snickers bar from the vending machine. She knew she should probably of eat a real meal, but a succubus feeding alone was enough to satiate her other hunger needs.

Bo had been outside the Doctors doors over an hour before she heard giggles and shushes come from down the hall. Peeking around the corner, Bo spots the blonde swaying down the hall, locked arm and arm with a brunette woman. A fit of jealously surged through the succubus, she had no claim to the Doctor, so why was the sight of her and another woman infuriating? Turning away, she fights down her succubus's anger, returning to her post.

Dyson was the first to round the corner, an apologetic look for the delay. Lauren followed, with the other woman in toe. Bo tried her best to keep from looking at the two, instead turned her attention to Dyson. "I'm guessing everything went smoothly?" she asks, fist bumping the wolf.

"As smooth as Faepolitics can go." He replied, opening the door for the two ladies.

Lauren caught glance of Bo looking from the wolf back to the hall, the realization of her presence seemed to sober the Doctor a bit. "Bo. Hi. Umm, how was your day?" she questioned, stumbling across a few words. Bo turned her attention to the blonde, her heart instantly picking up a few beats. The irritation she felt subsiding the longer they held each other's gaze. The other woman cleared her throat in clear annoyance, as Bo had not answered yet. "It was refreshing. I was able to let my eyes rest a bit." She spoke, holding the blondes gaze, who's face only formed a grin. "Good." She almost whispered. Bo's gaze was shifted when she noticed the brunette roll her eyes, leaning in to whisper something into the blonde's ear. Whatever the woman said capture the blonde's full attention, as she began to tug the doctor into the room. Forcing Bo's succubus to surface again, her eyes flashing blue in defense, as the two disappeared.

Shortly after Dyson reappeared, "Rooms checked, her overnight guest is cleared. I'm going to bed." She sighed the last bit. Curiosity getting the best of Bo, "What cleared her guest?" she asked, trying to keep her tone level.

"Old friend, ex-girlfriend, lover. Whatever you want to call her." He replies, matter of fact, walking towards the hall. "Her names Nadia if you must know." He calls out, rounding the corner.

Faint laughs, and shrieks come from behind the door, forcing Bo's electric eyes to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAASSSS! I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS CHAPTER! SORRY IF IT'S TO CHEESY FOR SOME VIEWERS.**

 **(Akshijain) THANK YOU FOR POINTING THAT OUT, I DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO SPECIFY. LAUREN IS HUMAN, AND I DO MENTION THAT IN THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU AGAIN. :)**

 **LOTS OF THANK YOUS TO EVERYONE ELSE AS WELL FOR ALL THE INSPIRING AND WONDERFUL REVIEWS.**

 **(ginNharry) THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT THAT YOU THINK THAT.**

 **ANY WHO, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DO. :P**

 **OH, ALSO I AM CHANGING THE NAME OF THIS STORY TO** **DO YOU TRUST ME?** **FELT MORE FITTING.**

The sun shining through the curtain cracks played no role in helping the Doctors pounding head. The pain so sharp it could cut diamond. The events of last night were nothing more than a blur. She remembers going to The Skylark, and ordering her first glass of Ballantine's finest, the pace of the bar was more lively than usual, young men and woman filled the lounge.

' _ **There**_ _ **must be an event in town.'**_ _She thought, sipping the smooth amber, savoring the subtle floral finish._

" _Ever think to try something other than scotch?" a voice hums above the noise. The question forms a smile on the blonde's face, "Now that would be an insult to my palate." Lauren responds, turning to the inquiring mind._

' _ **Nadia. She was at the bar last night.'**_ The blonde remembers, quickly turning to check her bed. The spot next to her was empty, and cool. "Oh, thank god." She puffed, dropping her body back against the bed. "God my head." She mumbles, trying to think back to the rest of the evening.

" _Come_ _on Lauren, loosen up a bit." Nadia teased, tugging the blonde to her feet. "Nadia, you know I don't dance, and I am a pretty loose chick thank you very much." She replies, instantly shutting her eyes at her comment. "Not like that." She laughs, trying to backtrack._

" _Mhmm.. I remember a day when I could get you to loosen you up." The brunette taunt, "In more ways than one." She finished, humming the last part into the blonde's ear._

Groaning the Doctor rolls over to her bedside table, grabbing her phone. Only wanting to check the time, but couldn't help but notice the text from Nadia **. "You never cease to amaze me in bed, Lauren Lewis. Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, had an important meeting that I could not miss. I'm in town for a few days longer, if you would like to revisit those sheets. ;) Any who, I hope to see you soon. Oh, and what is up with your new guard dog? She didn't seem to care for my presence very much."**

"Damn it, Lauren. You said you wouldn't go down that road again!" the blonde scolded herself, tossing the phone. Groaning again as she realized she hadn't look at the time. A soft knock coated the door, "Come in." the blonde sighed. Pulling the covers over her body.

"Everything alright in here, Miss Lewis?" Dyson's deep voice cut through the air, as he examined the room. The blonde was hunched over rubbing her temples. "Just a splitting headache is all. Do you have the time, by chance?"

"Just after ten." He states, glancing at his watch. "Is there somewhere you need to be?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Have the day off, today. My phone ended up across the room somehow. Just wanted to know the time. Do we have any aspirin in this room?"

"I believe so, but Bo left this with me, and told me to give it to you if you woke up with an umm… hangover." He finishes, retrieving a small vial from his pocket. "I believe this is eucalyptus oil, blended with a bit of lavender."

"Thanks." She replies, taking the vial, examining its contents. Dyson nods, before turning to make his exit. "Oh, and Dyson? I believe you and I are far past formalities. You don't need to be so proper with me." She finished, giving the wolf a warm smile.

"Aye, Aye." He teased, pulling the door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day drove on, as night washed across the sky. Lauren had spent most of the day sleeping off the malt of choice, and bad decisions from the night before. Only waking to order room service around six. No matter how much thought she put into it, she couldn't piece together the missing pieces of last night's events. She was certain she didn't have more than two glasses of scotch, she hardly ever goes after that third glass. She couldn't understand why she was so hungover, and how she blacked the evening out. Coherent, and logical Lauren would have never taken Nadia back to her room. That story in her life was closed, or so she thought. Groaning in frustration, the blonde stood up. She needed air.

The sound of the door opening, startled the succubus who was deeply invested in the object in her hand, immediately standing at the sight of the blonde. "Oh, Bo. Hello."

"Doctor Lewis. Is there a problem?" Bo asks, looking past the blonde as she scanned the room. Lauren chuckled, pulling the door shut, as Bo adjusted her eyes back on the Doctor. "Crossword puzzles?" the blonde inquires, glancing down at the book in the brunette's hand.

"Tamsin said it helps pass the hours." Bo shrugged sheepishly, placing the book onto the chair. "Was there something you needed?"

"Just some air." She states, watching the succubus nod a bit. "Umm, the view, from the roof is breathtaking to say the least. Would you mind escorting me?"

"Sure. Yeah, of course." Bo replied, looking around the hall, not quite sure which way led to the roof. "Umm, do you by chance know which way to go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. "I love coming up here to think." The blonde starts, taking in the view of the city. "I think the high altitude helps clear my head."

Bo watched as the blonde reveled in the cities bright lights, and quiet sounds. The Doctor looked so innocent. So, pure in this moment. "It was actually a night like this that I figured out the missing piece for the cure." She states, smiling at the brunette, holding her gaze for only a moment. "I was in the Congo, taking my nightly walk, when I stumbled upon this canyon like creek. It was so peaceful, and serene. The stars that night, were breathtaking, and…" she paused, looking to the sky.

"Beautiful." Bo stated, catching the blonde's eyes. "and beautiful." Lauren finished, smiling at the hidden meaning. The two held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity, though broke almost in an instant, as flashbacks of last night flooded Lauren's mind. "Anyway, something that night helped guide me to the missing DNA element. The Fae don't carry all the same genetics as humans do. You take out the Y chromosome, and add in what I like to call the F chromosome and" the blonde stopped, "and I am rambling. Like I always do when it comes to science."

"It's nice." Bo spoke, "I mean, I've read about how you saved that village many times, but it's nothing compared to hearing it spoken from you. You're a brilliant woman, Dr. Lewis. We are all grateful to have you on our side," she stopped, brushing back a loose piece of blonde hair, "Nadia is lucky to have someone like you."

Blushing, the Doctor looked back to the city view. "I almost forgot you two had the pleasure of meeting. Last night should never have happened, though. I've long ago closed that book in my life, but she just has this way of creeping back in. Oddly wherever I go, it seems." She finishes, starting a slow pace along the roof. Bo following in suite just a few steps behind. "We were together for four years, one of them being in Congo. When I started to receive recognition for what I had done, she started to pull away. When I would confront her about it, she would claim that I was the one changing, that I would spend all my hours at the lab, and not with her. Which I guess was true, but I told her I would make time for her, for us, but by that time she had already made up her mind." Lauren paused, letting out a pitiful laugh, "I came home early one night to surprise her, picked up flowers and her favorite wine even. Turned out she had a surprise waiting for me too." She finished, swatting at loose tears.

The thought of anyone doing any harm to the Doctor made Bo's succubus angry, she knew she felt something was off with that woman. She just thought it was jealousy, and maybe part of it still is. "She made her choice, Lauren. She chose to throw away a diamond; the most valuable cut even. A woman like that, doesn't deserve someone like you." Bo finished, wiping away the few tears that still lingered on the blonde's cheek.

Lauren had never met someone so genuine before, let alone from someone who was a sex goddess by nature. "Are you sure you're a succubus?" the Doctor teased, placing her hand against Bo's. "Oh, I can assure you, Doctor Lewis. I am most definitely Succubi." The brunette taunt, forming a small grin. The two stared at one another. Each tempting the other as hooded eyes bounced back and forth between lips and dilated retinas. _**'This has to be my chance.'**_ Bo thinks slowing closing the space between the two. Lauren's aura was blinding, and most definitely intoxicating to the succubus. The two were so close, Bo could smell the unique floral mix of Eucalyptus and Lavender. Smiling as she closed the distance, she could feel the blonde's warm breath against her lips.

Just as the tiny millimeter of space was about to disappear, a loud clap roared through the sky, effectively startling the blonde back. Bo's inner succubus groaning at the sudden loss. "Everything alright out here?" a voice called out against the rising wind. Both girls turning to the voice, as Tamsin stood in the doorway. "Everything is good, Tam. Doctor Lewis just needed some fresh air." Bo replied, taking a step away from the Doctor. "Alright then, well I was just coming to relieve you so you could go… you know, take care of that nag you succubus' get every now and then."

Lauren thought for a moment before catching the brunette's eyes, "You're hungry. Of course, how could I be so silly?" she spoke in a low tone, a hint of hurt in her eyes. "No. Well yes, but not like that. This wasn't like that at all, Lauren. That was the furthest thing from my mind." Bo pleaded, searching for any bit of understanding, but Lauren just weakly smiled at the brunette. "Thank you for escorting me, Miss Dennis. Tamsin will take it from here, go on and take care of your succubus." The blonde spoke, turning to walk away.

Bo's succubus reacted as she grabbed the blonde's arm, "Please, Lauren. Please tell me you believe me." She whispered, holding that same pleading expression. Lauren stared for a moment, before removing her arm. Shrugging the question off, "I'm really not sure what to believe. I-I mean you're a succubus, Bo. You have to feed to survive. That I understand." She replied, joining Tamsin by the door.

"Do you trust me?" Bo shouts, before the two disappear. The Doctor stops for only a moment, before continuing. Tamsin, complete oblivious to everything that just transpired shot the succubus a 'what gives?' look, before following in suit with the Doctor.

Bo stood there, replaying the entire night in her head. _**'Was I just interested in a feed?'**_ she thought, as the sky brought down the heaviest of rains. Flashes of light filling the night, as confusion turned to anger. Bo didn't bother with taking the stairs, instead she jumped the fire escape, disappearing into darkness as she hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around six in the morning, the blonde had yet to sleep. She as well replaying the night's events. _**'Did I trust her? I've just met her. She's a succubus, a creature driven by passion and lust. How could I trust her?... She could have easily taken what she needed that first night. I would've given her anything she wanted under her thrall. Did I trust her? I said I did that night, and I meant it. Why couldn't I answer her tonight? She could have used her powers tonight if she wanted too. I'm such an idiot. I have to go apologize.'**_ Climbing from her bed, Lauren quickly dressed back into her gown, before heading for the door. Stopping just before to give herself a small pep talk. Upon opening the door, she is met with Tamsin still stationed in the same spot, she thought for sure Bo would be back by now, or maybe she was given the rest of the shift off.

"Doctor Lewis, is everything alright?" Tamsin asks, standing to meet the blonde. "Of course, I just couldn't sleep. Thought about grabbing a cup of coffee." She states, trying to hide her sadness of the brunette's absence. "Was Bo given the rest of her shift off?"

"No mam, she just hasn't returned yet. Though, it has been almost a week since she last fed. I'm sure her succubus was starving, and very eager to take someone to bed." Tamsin spoke, rolling her eyes at the last bit. "Fortunate for her, crappy for me if you ask."

The thought of Bo in someone else's arms alone, hurt the Doctor. She couldn't shake the image, and if truth be spoken this just reignited and further fueled the anger she felt earlier. _**'Bo's a succubus, a creature unable to harbor any feelings past pleasure and ecstasy.'**_

"Do you still want some coffee?" Tamsin asks, shaking the blonde's thoughts. "Hmm? Oh right. You know, I actually just remembered Dyson had the boys hook up a Keurig machine in here the other day. I think I'll give that a try instead. Thank you though." She finished, smiling at the woman, awkwardly fidgeting before turning back into the room, and closing the door.

"Keurig? I want my own Keurig machine…" the Valkyrie mumbled, picking the crossword book up as she sat back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two days since either Lauren or Bo had actually spoken to each other. Civil greetings passed here and there. Bo worked her graveyard shifts, Lauren made her meetings. Both too stubborn to be the first to apologize, at least that was Bo's case. Lauren however sat on her ticking time bomb. She felt betrayed, and very hurt. She couldn't stand the thought of having a succubus, let alone a Fae walk all over a 'weak' human. No. She wasn't weak, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let Bo have the last shot. Two could play her game.

Making a split decision, the Doctor reached for her phone on the desk, dialing the only number she could think of. **"I was starting to think you weren't going to call."**

"Skylark, half hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little after one am. Bo was perched outside the Doctor's door, trying to put all her attention onto a tiny crack on the wall across from her. Bodying frustration the longer the Doctor was away.

Exhaustion filled her body.

A thud, and an audible moan echoed from down the hall. Entrapping Bo's attention, as the noises got closer. Laurens unmistakable laugh came from around the corner, as the blonde appeared with a certain brunette latched onto her neck. Lauren glanced at Bo as her succubus was brought forth, catching a glimpse of her blue eyes. The two sauntered past the woman, as Dyson came around the corner. A smile dancing across his face as he shrugged, clearly for the two horny teens about to go at it, unaware of the inner battle Bo was currently brewing.

"Goodnight Ladies, don't stay up to late now." Dyson teased, as she shut the Doctors door. Turning back to Bo, he sighed. "Man.. those two were at it like cats in heat all the way here." He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "I think I might hit up Ciara. Think you and Tamsin will be okay?" he asked, almost pleading like a lost puppy. _**'Why should he suffer, just because my succubus is a crazy jealous lunatic'**_ She sighed to herself, before raising her fist up. The wolf smiling at the sight, "Thanks Bo. I owe you!" he replied, connecting his fist to hers.

Bo sat there for a good thirty minutes, stirring her own pot as images passed through her mind on what the two were doing behind that door. Unable to take it any longer, Bo decided to do something about it. Bursting through the door, she could see Lauren's bare back, as she straddled the woman below her. Her eyes flashing blue at the sight, "Mandatory security check! Sorry, new policy." She announced, walking towards the windows, 'checking' them. "What the hell, Bo?! Get out!" Lauren shouted, covering her and Nadia. _**'Sorry babe, Bo's not here at the moment.**_ '

"Nope, Nadia needs to get out. No overnight guests." She ordered, marching towards the two. Grabbing the girl by the arm, she yanked her out of the bed, grabbing whatever clothes were on the floor and tossed the girl out. Blocking the door as Nadia tried to re-enter. "You have no right." She spat, glaring at the succubus. "Under jurisdiction 331485, I hear by mark you as uncompliant, and if you do not leave this hotel in the next thirty seconds, I will have to apprehend you, as you may be a possible security threat to Doctor Lauren Lewis, who I, by Fae law, am abided with the authority to subdue you," she spoke as she stepped closer to the brunette, "any way I see fit." She finished whispering the last bit. Glaring at the woman.

"Sixteen, Fifteen, Fourteen."

Nadia taking one last glance at Lauren who was standing behind the succubus, turned and quickly left.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lauren spat, trying her best to keep a level tone. At the sound of the Doctor's voice, Bo straightened her body, preparing for what was to come. "What is wrong with me?" she questioned, turning to meet the blonde's eyes; eyes that were bristled with anger, and fear? "Did you not just tell me the other night that sleeping with her was a mistake? That, that book was closed?!" Bo pressed, anger clear in her tone.

"What's it matter to you?! You can go out and sleep with whoever you want! I don't get that luxury, but I sure as hell have needs, Bo." The blonde kept up, vivid sharpness in her tone.

"Is that what this is about? You really think I can just go out and sleep with whoever I want?" Bo inquired, lessening the power behind her voice.

"Well you can, can't you?! To feed, and satiate your hunger? Isn't that how Succubi survive?" Lauren replied, not letting up just yet. Her chest heavily rising and falling.

Bo stared at the woman for a moment. _**'Of course, Lauren would assume I was just going to use her. That I'm incapable of emotion. Incapable of love.'**_ Making another split decision, Bo surged forward capturing the blonde's mouth, pushing her inside the room as she shut the door. Heated kisses were exchanged, as Lauren shoved the brunette against the wall. A moan escaping the succubus's mouth. This was everything Bo hoped it would be, and everything Lauren thought it could be. Deeping the kiss, Bo picked the Doctor up, turning and sweeping all the items off the entry table as she gently sat the Doctor down, pushing the blondes head to the side as she began her assault on the woman's neck. Relishing the sweet essence that was the Doctor. This time it was Lauren's turn to moan, as Bo gently nipped at her throbbing pulse. The sound filled the brunette's ears, revving her inner succubus. "Mine." She hummed, scooping the blonde back into her arms, making her way towards the Doctors bed. Placing the blonde onto her feet just before the foot of the bed. Easing their ministrations to a slow burn. Bo stopping to stare at the woman before her. She knew her eyes were shining blue, but she also knew that wasn't what this was about. Seeing the adoration, the blonde held, Bo smiled, as her eyes changed back. "This was never about a feed." She started, running a finger along the outer line of her face, down to her jaw. "This was always more than that." Bo continued, trickling down the blonde's neck to her collar bone. "This right here, will always be more than that." She finished, spotting her hand above Lauren's beating heart. The admittance from the brunette melted away any fear; any doubts the blonde held.

Lifting the Doctors chin, Bo pressed soft kiss to the woman's lips before slowly backing away. Confusion setting in Lauren's mind. "I want this, whatever it may be, I want it. I want it to mean everything for you, but.." she stopped. _**'There's the but.'**_ Lauren thought, panic setting in. "I'm hungry." Bo states, lifting the blonde's chin to look at her, "I never fed that night. I couldn't. Mostly because I was angry with my succubus. I was angry that this thing inside me, controls me. So, I fought it for as long as I could. After a while my succubus won, or so I thought. I met this girl at this crappy bar, and went back to her crappy apartment, and all I could think about was the look you had in your eyes. So, I left. I actually sat across the street for a while, staring up at your windows." She chuckled at how ridiculous the last part sounded. "but when you came around that corner with Nadia tonight, I lost it. My succubus lost it. I can't stand the thought of that woman's hands all over you." she stated, her eyes flashing a quick blue. "I don't want to lose that control again. So, I need to try and feed. Just to take the edge off, I don't want to hurt you, Lauren." She paused, wiping away a single tear from the blonde's eye. "Do you trust me?"

' _ **There's that question again. What is wrong with me? I brought Nadia back here in spite of Bo, and it killed her. Do I trust her?'**_


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Why can't you say it?"**_

" _ **It's not that I can't say it, Bo. It's that I won't say it!"**_

" _ **Why?"**_

" _ **Why? Because you're asking me, a human doctor, to trust you, a succubus, who has to go out and feed because she doesn't want to lose control again."**_

" _ **What's wrong with that, Lauren? That's pretty admirable if you ask me. I couldn't stand the thought of losing control on you. Why are you reading so far into this?"**_

" _ **What's wrong with that, is that you're asking me to be your sloppy seconds, and I won't be that. I-I can't believe I let myself toy with the thought of us even being a possibility-"**_

" _ **We CAN be a possibility, Lauren. You just have to trust me."**_

"Doctor Lewis?" a voice called out, breaking the blonde's thoughts. "Hmm?" she questioned, looking to an older woman across the table. All eyes were currently on the Doctor.

"I was asking your opinion on whether or not we should introduce a mutation to the Hoxin disease, the virus has an erratic display of microorganisms attacking anything insight, including themselves. So, we were thinking if we added various white cell mutations, they would break the cells down along with the bacterial that fights back, reversing the destruction. It's no cure by any means, but it'll hopefully by us sometime." The older Fae woman re-spoke.

'It's no cure by any means, but it'll hopefully by us some time.' Rung through the Doctor's head.

" _ **What happens the next time you need to feed, huh? You and I both know that I alone cannot keep you satiated… and I'm sorry Bo, but I can't stand the thought of someone else's hands all over you either."**_

" _ **Well figure something else out then. You're a brilliant doctor, Lauren. I'm sure you could come up with a solution." Bo pleaded, tears threatening their release.**_

" _ **Something like that would, and could only be a temporary fix, Bo. Not to mention, how unhealthy that would be for your succubus. You can't neglect who you are, especially for something so foolish." Lauren replied, wiping her eyes.**_

" _ **Right. Because my succubus defines me. I'm just a creature incapable of feeling anything other than the pleasures of sex, right? How stupid of my HUMAN parents to raise me otherwise." She spat, anger in her tone. The blonde could only stare at the brunette, she didn't know how to respond back to that. Once again, her illogical fear for anything meaningful won, breaking the woman in front of her.**_

 _ **Opening her mouth to say anything, Bo raised her hand. "Save it, Doctor. You've laid your hand down. It's time for me to cut my losses, and go." She spoke, turning to leave the room. Amongst the mess, she had made clearing the entry table she saw the vial she had Dyson give the Doctor for her headache. Picking it up, she looked back at the blonde, and though it being petty, "I'm taking this back." Left her mouth, before she left the room.**_

"Do it, and I want a detailed report over the entire length of the test. I want to know exactly how much more time we get." Lauren rose, as the older woman nodded. "I'll be leaving for Canada in the morning, and won't be back till next Thursday. I'm placing Dr. Devin in charge of overseeing this project until I return. Dr. Devin if you have any questions regarding this research you know how to get a hold of me." She finishes, placing folders into her bag. Straightening up, she glances around the room. "I expect results to be quick with this. If your theory works Mrs. Tesslin, I may have another project for you to oversee." She finishes, turning to Dyson, letting him know she's ready to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you, Bo. This place was loaded with young, tasty-looking men and women. We have to go there when we get to Canada." Tamsin drove on, involuntarily agitating the succubus. "Tamsin, when will we have the time? We'll be working opposite shifts, and getting time away is hard with only three people." Bo spoke, dangling a small silver necklace above her head, adjusting her eyes between the Cross and the ceiling fan. The sudden shifting of wood against carpet could be heard as Tamsin sat a chair next to her bed, straddling the back of it. "First of all, I keep forgetting you're a newbie. When we get to Canada, the agency is sending us two more agents. Canada is still considered a red zone, since it's mostly home to Red Caps, and Grittlens; and with two extra agents we'll have plenty of time to run off and get our asses shaking, bar bathing, and filthy sweaty sex on." Tamsin paused, as Bo just stared at the Valkyrie. Rolling her eyes, she continues "aaand this brings me to two. What kind of succubus doesn't leap forward at the chance to wine and bed hundreds of beautiful humans and fae? Are you broken?"

Lunging forward, Bo grabs the blonde by the collar of her shirt, removing her from the chair as she slams her back against the desk. "I'm not like the other succubi! I don't drone about my life draining innocent people to their death, and having nothing but meaningless sex with Fae! I'm capable of feelings, and emotions! You're the broken one if you can't see that." Bo finishes, glaring at the blonde, realization slowly setting in as to who she was holding. Releasing her hold, she steps back, as the other girl straightens herself up. "Sorry, Tamsin. That wasn't directed towards you." she sighs sheepishly.

"I figured as much. I didn't mean for my words to upset you, but Bo… Have you fed? No. Did you feed the other night?" she questions, meeting the brunette's eyes. The sadness, and frustration was all the answer she needed. "Bo.. Why didn't you feed? Is it really that hard for you? You need to be keeping your succubus fed in order to stay healthy and survive." The last sentence forced Bo's eyes blue as she glared at the woman. "Alright, okay. You don't need me telling you this." Tamsin spoke, throwing her hands up in defense.

Rolling her eyes, Bo turned to sit on the edge of the bed, placing the necklace inside a pocket on her bag. "It's not hard for me. I mean, it's harder when I have feelings for someone who isn't a feed," she pauses, throwing her bag over her shoulder, as she and Tamsin head for the door, "but, that's been cut off. So, when we get to Canada. You and I are going on the prowl. See who can wine and bed more than the other." Bo joked, pulling the door open. As she steps to leave the room, she is met by Dyson, and Lauren standing outside the door, Dyson looking as if he was about to knock. Lauren, making it clear she heard the entire conversation, as she held the succubus's eyes. Deception written all over her face.

"Car's here to take us to the airport." Dyson announces, handing Tamsin her bag. "Thanks, D man. What would I do without you." the blonde spoke, shoving the wolf.

"You'd probably be a rent-a-cop." Dyson teased, stepping back so the two could leave the room. Lauren made no attempt in stopping her gaze, as Bo walked by. "Bo, you'll be in the back with Lauren and myself, Tamsin gets 'shotgun'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire ride to the airport was torture for both Lauren and Bo, as both women fought to keep their distance in the tiny SUV. Each turn forcing their hips and knees to touch. Lauren was attempting to read over case files, but they kept shifting onto Bo's lap. Both going for the files each time, as fingers grazed the other. Each connection sending chills down their back. Lauren being quick to brush it off though, not wanting the façade she built to crumble. Bo rolled her eyes every time, reverting her gaze back out the window. _**'You have one task, and one task only. Protect Dr. Lauren Lewis at all costs.'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tamsin, stay here with the Doctor. I want to go over with Bo how to check the plane." Dyson ordered, nodding for Bo to join him. The two approached the plane, greeting the captain and service men before beginning their check.

Tamsin was unloading the car, while Lauren was placing her files back in her bag. Deep in thought about the conversation she had overheard. She couldn't believe how easy it was for Bo to say those things. Though the blonde fared no better, she still cared for the woman, and couldn't imagine wanting to pursue anyone else, but then again that a succubus's nature.

Shoving the last file in the bag, she sighed rubbing her eyes. She didn't know why she always fell back onto Bo's being. It wasn't fair. The slam of the back door startled the blonde, as Tamsin came around the SUV carrying the last of the baggage. "They should be about done, want to head over?" Tamsin asked, stopping the luggage cart. Lauren gave her a nod.

As the two started walking, curiosity got the better of Lauren, "So, you and Bo are going out on the town when we get to Winnipeg?" she asked, smiling at the blonde, who returned a look of confusion as she considered how to approach with that information, considering she's their client and job. "Uhm, yeah. I was telling Bo about this nice little bar they had their, and uhm.. Since neither of us have been out much, we were thinking it'd be a nice change of pace." Tamsin spoke, staring at the private jet. Lauren watched the blonde for a moment, knowing well that wasn't the full truth, but decided not to press.

Dyson and Bo emerged from the jet, Bo stopping at the end of the stairs, scanning the horizon, it obvious she's in tactical mode. "Good to go." Dyson spoke, helping Tamsin with the cart. As Lauren approached the stairs, Bo kept her eyes out in the distance. Internally holding her succubus down as the blonde walked by.

Already three hours into the flight, everyone was settled in. Tamsin passed out in her seat, drool running down her cheek. Lauren has chosen a recliner section with a table towards the front, papers and case files spread all over. Dyson perched himself in the row next to Lauren, and finally Bo took to the back. She wanted to take this time to brood. Get it out of her system before everything picked back up. Staring out the window, she thought back to when she was just in high school. She was so naïve then, living life carelessly, but to the fullest she thought. She didn't know then the extent of her powers, but boy does one dead body sure motivate someone to learn. She never admitted or apologized to Kyle's family. She just ran, what else could you do? It was soon after Bo learned of her being Fae, and what kind she was. She hated herself; her succubus, for a very long time after. She promised herself that she would never let her Succubus fully take control. Even if it meant starving herself.

Lauren let out a long sigh as she leaned back into the seat, she was tired of reading these files over and over again. She didn't know why she did it, why she felt the need to memorize every detail to every case. After a good long rub of her eyes, the Doctor stood. Dyson meeting her gaze, "Potty break." She mumbles, receiving a nod from the wolf. Heading towards the back, she notices Bo's not in her seat, internally sighing as she hoped to see the brunette, even for just a moment.

She pulled the dividing curtain back as she stepped into the waiting area, the curtain falling back into place. The bathroom door was turn to occupied. Moments later, the door opened, as Bo stepped out into the waiting area, oblivious of the blonde's presence at first. The waiting room was so tiny, that when Bo stepped down, she was face to face with the Doctor. Her breath hitching at the sudden proximity. "Sorry." Bo whispered, shuffling to her right, as Lauren shuffled left. The two danced around for a moment, trying to work the situation out. _**'What kind of waiting area is the size of a vending machine?'**_ Bo thought, trying to keep her distance. The two finally placed in the right spots to leave, just stared at one another. Lauren couldn't bring herself to step into the small bathroom, despite her previous need, and Bo's succubus wouldn't let her back away. It was evident the connection between the two was there. "Why are we fighting this?" Bo finally asked, her heart pounding in her chest. "Because." The blonde stated, watching as the succubus rolled her eyes at the response. Stepping closer, Bo pressed on, "Why?"

"I'm no good for you, Bo. I wouldn't be able to sustain you." Lauren dropped her eyes as she spoke. "I don't think that's fair of you to decide for me." Bo responded, lifting the blonde's chin.

Maybe it was the high altitude. Maybe it was the close proximity, blame it on whatever you want for the Doctor's next action, as she pressed the brunette against the wall, connecting their lips. The sudden surprise and building tension forced a small moan from the succubus, as she pressed back, deepening the kiss. Hands went wild as they explored new territories, breaths labored as the two got lost. Bo's succubus was going crazy at the blonde's touch, bucking her hips forward as she pinned the blonde against the bathroom door. Lauren groaning at the pressure.

Ghosting her lips across the blonde's cheek, Bo planted her lips against the blonde's rapid beat, sucking hard, earning an audible moan from the blond. Smiling against her neck, Bo placed her finger against the Doctor's lips, "Shh…" she taunt, receiving a chuckle from the blonde. "Sorry, that was involuntary." She labored, enjoying the onslaught against her neck. With the heat quickly rising, Lauren's hands grew a mind of their own, testing waters they shouldn't, unbuckling and dropping the brunette's tactical belt to the floor. Bo's curious succubus paused its ministrations, watching the blonde fumble with the belt on her pants, involuntarily pressing her hips forward in search of more contact. Finally unlatching the restraint, Lauren tugged on both ends of the belt, bringing the brunette into a heated kiss, before slipping the belt free. Hungry pants escaped as the tension continued to rise.

Reaching for the button on brunette's pants, Bo pulled back, steadying herself on the wall behind Lauren as she watched the blonde help her come undone. Just as Lauren popped the button free, turbulence hit the air craft, forcing the two to stumble backwards. Completely caught off guard, Bo looked around, as the blonde leaned against the brunette, starting a small laugh. Bo confused as to why the blonde was laughing pushed her up to see her face. "What's wrong?" she asked, catching her hazel eyes, brimming with tears. "Nothing. Everything is perfect, all of this. I'm so stupid."

"Lauren, please don't do that." Bo spoke softly, wiping her thumb across the blonde's tears. "You're brilliant, Lauren. You look at everything from all sides, which is how I know you'll find the side that leads us to being together. The side that will show you, that you are enough." She smiled, caressing her cheek. Lauren just stared, unsure how to feel. Not with how she felt towards Bo, but how to handle her doubt. The silence drove on just long enough for Bo to get the hint Lauren wasn't going to say anything, and Bo didn't need her to say anything yet. "You should probably do what you came back here for, and I should return to my seat." Bo spoke, taking a step away from the blonde. Lauren nodded, as Bo grabbed the curtain, taking one more glance at the Doctor before disappearing, leaving the blonde to her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. I'M SO HAPPY THAT ALL OF YOU SEEM TO BE PLEASED WITH THIS STORY THUS FAR, I KNOW I AM. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HOW THIS STORY IS PROGRESSING, AND WITH SUCH EASE! I LOVE DRAWING OUT LAUREN AND BO'S BOND AND LOVE INTO ONE GIANT PICTURE. *SNIFF* MAKES MY HEART HAPPY. OK,OK ENOUGH SAP. I HOPE THIS ISN'T TO PREDICTIBLE AND TO CHEESY.**

 **ALSO LOTS OF ACTION AND PAIN SOON TO COME… ENJOY!**

"Dyson, do you know anything about this…. Dr. Isaac Taft?" Lauren asked, glancing at the wolf over the file. The shifter thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "No mam, haven't heard that name before. Which region is he in?"

Scanning back over the file, Lauren pinpoints the sites location. "Alberta. Just south of Calgary, in a town called Lethbridge? I didn't know we had a site out that far." She finished, placing the papers on the table.

"Maybe they are joining the association?" Dyson asked, reaching for the file, first seeking the blonde's permission before taking. Scanning over the file, the shifter scrunches his forehead. "Weird. It doesn't list what type of Fae they specialize in. Or anything they do, as a matter of fact."

"That's what caught my attention, too. I mean, it's from the Agency, but I don't recall receiving any further information about him or this institution." Lauren states, doing a quick search through her emails.

"Well, the lower region of Alberta, down to Vancouver has recently been cleared from Zone level 3. Maybe the agency is trying to expand there first, but as far as the lacking information I don't know. Could be another test site?" Dyson shrugged lightly, giving the Doctor a genuine 'I'm just as much, out of the loop as you are' expression.

"That would explain the vague details, if this test site is anything like that last one. Remember Zuik Hospitals in Algeria?" she chuckled, rubbing her temples.

"Man do I ever. That was actually my first assigning with you. I was so new to the agency, and when we showed up at that lunatic's house, I for sure thought I made a huge mistake in my career change." Dyson grinned, shaking his head at the memory. "Fresh chicken blood is the cure for all things big and small!" He laughed, Lauren adding her own chuckle. "I still have nightmares about that damn chicken, running around after the maniac chopped it's head off, and I've seen the Fae do some messed up things."

"Mhm, and that is why Elder Kwan is no longer the Director of the Science and Medical Operations." The blonde laughed, leaning back in her seat, taking the file into her hands. "Well, we're not scheduled there until Tuesday, so if it turns out to be a bust like the last, we won't be too far off track heading home." The wolf smiles, shifting his gaze out the window. "Looks like we're here." He states, standing from his seat. "I'm going to check in with the Captain."

Lauren nods, moving back to her seat when the wolf passes. Settling back into her seat, she catches glance of the brunette staring out the window. She looks completely drained and exhausted. _**'She needs to feed.'**_ The blonde thinks, remorse setting in that she was the reason she hadn't fed. She didn't know how Bo did it, but the control she seemed to have over her succubus was far more powerful than the succubus alone.

"Attention all staff, we will be landing in fifteen minutes." The captains voice came over the comm., startling the Doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another forty-five minutes before they reached the reservation they were staying at. Tamsin was wired the entire ride, having gotten her beauty sleep on the plane. Dyson? Well, Dyson doesn't ever sleep when the good Doctor is in his vicinity. Bo on the other hand was fighting off her exhaustion, shaking her head each time it slumped against the window. The blonde couldn't help but find the woman extremely adorable when she was sleepy.

"Tam, you have the first cabin to the left, and you also have first watch. Bo your cabin is just past Tamsin's near the lake, and your welcome. Doctor, if you would follow me, I'll escort you to your cabin suite." Dyson finishes, handing the two their keys before turning to the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cabin door creaked as it swung open, the place was decent in size. Flipping on the lights, Bo couldn't help but take in her surroundings. The décor was comforting, and inviting. Much better than the tiny hotel room she occupied previously. She walked the layout of the house, full size kitchen, lounging room, and master bed. She took note of the fireplace along the lounge wall, and the patio doors leading out of the master bedroom. _ **'If this is just the standard cabin, then I could only imagine how exuberant the Doctor's suite was.'**_ She thought, smiling internally.

After settling in, and treating herself to a hot bath, Bo took the cabinets for something warm to drink; finding a few packets of herbal tea. This time to herself was nice change of pace, she forgot how serene and peaceful the world was without the chaos around.

The night's air was cool against the brunette's skin causing goosebumps to take residence, as Bo leaned against the patio's rail. The water was breathtaking; with the moon cloaking the lake, as if it were black glass. Bo's mind wandered to the Doctor, replaying the day's events. She wanted the blonde so badly, it hurt, but more importantly she wanted the blonde to want her. Entirely, for who she was. The thought of having the blonde teased her succubus, re-emerging that nagging hunger. She knew she needed to feed, but with how things played out in the tiny waiting room, she didn't want to hurt the Doctor by finding a meaningless feed, but then again, she risked losing control even more by not feeding. The brunette sighed at her catch 22, wanting nothing more than to rip this being out of her.

A sudden snapping sound startles Bo, forcing her into predator mode, as she quickly grabbed the closest object to her; a water noodle that had clearly been left behind for a long time. Rolling her eyes, she quickly drops the damn thing, switching it for the hot tea mug, as she crept to the side of the cabin in wait. The rustling and crunching of leaves grew louder the closer the perp got. The succubus caught wind of a familiar scent, as the Doctor rounded the corner, halting when she realized Bo was standing there with a coffee mug over her head, both releasing sighs as they relaxed. "What are you doing out here, Lauren? Does Tamsin know you're here?" Bo asked, helping the blonde up the stairs. "Sure one hell of a welcome there, Bo." Lauren teased, placing a clear bottle and two glasses onto the patio table. "No, Tamsin has no idea I'm here." Bo just stared, waiting for the rest of her questions to be answered. The blonde rolled her eyes, as she popped the cork out of the bottle; pouring the two a healthy amount of wine. "I wanted to check up on you, see how you were fairing." She stated.

"How I am fairing? Who says that?" Bo teased, taking the glass from the blonde. "Though, I will be fairing much better after this glass. Thank you." she finished, flashing an exotic smile. The blonde just hummed in response, as she stared at the brunette, taking note of her attire; charcoal fleece joggers topped with a black camisole tank; fit ever so snug against the woman's body.

Lauren's sudden spike in arousal did not go unnoticed by the succubus, as Bo's eyes flashed blue. Quickly turning her head to the lake, as she gulped down her glass, along with her raging succubus. "Why do you fight your succubus so much?" Lauren asked, taking the glass from Bo as she poured her another portion. "You know why." Bo simply states, eyeing the Doctor warily. "Mmm, yes, and no. I know that you don't want to lose control of your succubus, but I don't know why you think you could lose control." she replies, bobbing her head side to side as she spoke, handing the glass to the brunette. Bo didn't respond, she just turned to the lake, resuming her lean from before. "I'm sorry." Lauren spoke in a low tone, joining the brunette, "I shouldn't be asking such personal questions, it's clear there are some deeper underlining emotions between you and your succubus." The two sat in silence for a moment before Bo finally spoke, "I killed an innocent boy."

Lauren watched as the brunette downed the wine, placing the glass down along the railing. "Kyle, had been saving up all summer to buy a car. I remember how excited he was when the car salesman handed him the keys. It wasn't much, just a used 2007 ford explorer, but he loved it. He loved it, because it was his; he had earned it…" she paused, aggressively wiping tears away. "and I took that from him. I took him from his family, Lauren. I killed him!" Bo shout, as she grabbed the glass, throwing it into the lake. "I don't believe that, Bo." Lauren stated, straightening her posture as anger filled the brunette's eyes. "Yeah, well you're not the one living with it, so I guess you don't have to believe it." Bo chuckled venomously, staring into the void. "We were just teenagers in love, doing what any normal hormonal kids would do." She laughed, thinking for a moment. "I don't recall them going over 'If you happen to start draining your partner during sexual intercourse, you need to do this.' In sex ed."

"Bo," Lauren spoke, reaching out to touch the brunette who only jerked away, "Don't, Lauren. I don't want your pity. I just wanted you to know why my succubus and I have such a strained relationship."

"It wasn't your fault, Bo. Nor was it your succubus's. You had no idea." Lauren tried again, placing her hand on the brunette's. "That doesn't change anything, Lauren. Kyle is still dead. His family is still in the dark about what happened, and they will never know the truth, and that… That is what eats at me the most. I'm not a murderer, but I sure ran like one." Bo finished, pushing off the rail with a sigh, as she headed for the stairs. "It's late, Lauren. You should go."

"I know what you're doing, Bo, and It's not healthy." The blonde spoke, crossing her arms in the notion that she wasn't leaving. "I'm not doing anything, Lauren. Please, just go."

"Exactly, you've done nothing to take care of yourself. You're starving yourself, Bo!" Lauren bit, holding the brunettes gaze, "You're exhausted, it's written all over your face." She spoke in a softer tone, making slow steps towards the other woman. "Let me help you."

Those words filled the succubus with anger, "Tread lightly, Doctor." She warned, her eyes flashing blue. "I am, trust me. I know we've been down this road already, but I've had some time to think things over." She watched, as the brunette relaxed a bit, "You need to feed."

The brunette stood there as the blonde approached, she knew the Doctor was right, she needed to take care of herself; of her succubus, but what can you do when the one you want, is the furthest from being an option. "Take some of my life force." The words heard, but unregistered, pushing the brunette backwards and away from the blonde. "You need to go." She spoke, firm in her words. "Bo, please. You need the strength, you're weak." Lauren pleaded, reclaiming the few steps stolen.

Bo stared for a moment, filled with every emotion possible, she was torn. Her succubus, of course, was agreeing with the Doctor, but her logical human brain was telling her to run first this time. "Okay, I'll leave."

"Damn it, Bo!" Lauren yelled, as the brunette disappeared into the hooded woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early light was beginning to fill the sky, when Bo finally returned to the cabin. Walking up to the patio, she spotted a certain blonde curled up on one of the chairs, cradling her body. She was asleep, and it was evident she had been cry for a good part of the night. Bo let out a long sigh as she walked up to the blonde. "What a fucking mess we are, huh?" she whispered, moving loose locks from the blonde's face, before picking her up from the chair and carrying her to the bed. Lauren woke, as the brunette was backing away, panic setting in. "Bo, wait." She begged, holding the brunette's eyes. The sadness in the Doctor's eyes crushed the succubus, but also tugged at her heart. She knew the blonde figured she was leaving to sleep in the lounging room, "I'm just going to take a quick shower, and then I'll be back. I promise." Bo spoke, carrying a gentle tone. The doctor stared for a moment, almost as if she was mesmerizing the brunette's face, before nodding.

The blonde was again, fast asleep when Bo returned. She had a more peaceful expression across her face than she did when she was outside on the chair. Bo knew they would have to revisit tonight's discussions in the morning, but for now, she wanted to soak up this peaceful state the blonde was in. Sliding in under the covers, Bo wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her close, as vanilla and lavender filled her nose. Bo held tight to the words spoken tonight, and though the road was still long in front of them, she knew that she would do anything it took to make the blonde hers.


	5. Chapter 5

The day, now fully awake, brought brighter light through the cabin's windows. The sun danced across the calm lake, as the butterflies and birds began to carry on with their daily dues.

Bo rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, groaning at the exhaustion that still staked claim inside her. Images of the Doctor filled her mind as she remembered how peaceful the woman looked laying in her bed, how the blonde graciously accepted Bo's embrace as the succubus joined her in the confines of the grey silk thousand count. She remembers falling into the deepest of sleeps she's had, since she was just nine. Having the blonde near calmed her succubus tenfold.

A smile crept across the brunette's face at the thought of the Doctor lying next to her, though it faded as soon as it appeared. Rolling onto her other side, Bo is met by the empty cool sheets that once harbored the blonde.

Of course, Lauren wasn't there, it was late morning by now and she would have snuck back before full day break to avoid the questioning Valkyrie. She just thought that maybe the Doctor would have woken her before she left.

Releasing the long sigh, Bo held; a gust of air gave life to the piece of paper laying across the nightstand, effectively grabbing the brunette's attention.

 _ **Bo,**_

 _ **I could have laid here all morning watching you. You seem to be at peace when you're lost inside your dreams, and that is something I could definitely get used to seeing every morning. Unfortunately, I had to get back to my cabin. I have a few things to take care of this morning in preparation of tomorrow's visit, plus I did not want to deal with Tamsin's curious mind.**_

 _ **Dyson will be heading back to the airfield later this afternoon to pick up the new agents, I hope that you can stop by and make yourself known before he leaves so he doesn't leave Tamsin at my watch again. She could use the rest anyway.**_

 _ **Dyson also mentioned a hiking trail just behind my cabin, we could explore the reservation now that we have the light.**_

 _ **Of course, this is only if you want too. Though, I would like the opportunity to apologize for my actions last night, I wasn't thinking clearly. Not only was the wellbeing of your succubus on my mind, but the overwhelming feeling I get when I'm around you hit me full force. I would like to make it up to you somehow, regain that trust I lost.**_

Bo's succubus was going wild. The endearing Doctor wanted time with the brunette, whether it only be for an apology, or not, Bo was very eager to spend the day with the blonde.

The clock on the table read just past ten, plenty of time for Bo to grab a late breakfast before heading to meet up with Dyson and the blonde. Rolling onto her side of the bed, Bo goes to stand as the sudden rush of blood knocks her back down; exhaustion reminding her of its still lingering presence.

Bo's inner succubus growled at the brunette's neglect, fighting for control. _**'I know, I know. Trust me. As soon as the other agents are here, and Tamsin and I can break away, I promise to get you fed. Just hold out a little longer, please.'**_ Bo pleaded with herself, as she sauntered into the kitchen in search of something to satiate her other hunger.

A bowl and a half of fruit loops, and one banana later Bo was headed out the door towards the Doctor's quarters. She felt much better after putting food into her system, almost recharged. She was more than ready for the day ahead, or so she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They should be arriving within the next hour and a half. Be sure they match the files." Lauren ordered, handing two folders to the wolf as she continued to dig through her bag. "Now you're just insulting me, Dr. Lewis." Dyson smirked, before lifting the blonde's gaze, "I would never let any harm come to you, you know this, right?"

Lauren released a sigh, allowing her body to relax for a moment, "I do, Dyson. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just still shaken from the attack before, and I'd be lying if I said this upcoming visit with the new lab didn't have me on edge."

"You and me both, Doc. But I have faith in my team to ensure your safety. If we catch wind of even the slightest hint of danger, we'll be gone before you know it." Dyson assured, taking a step from blonde. "You can quit hiding now, Bo." Both the shifter and Lauren turned to the cabins mudroom, as the brunette sheepishly crept from the shadows, giving the two a small wave. "Are you ready to take shift?" Dyson questioned, eyeing the woman.

"Quite the nose you have, sir." Bo spoke, stepping towards the two. The watchful gaze of the blonde bore into her core, forcing a war to ensue inside the brunette. Begging her eyes to remain; not only from flashes of blue, but from roaming over every inch of the blonde's being.

"More like heavy steps, and rapid heartbeat." Dyson teased, tapping his ear. Lauren couldn't help but chuckle, as the succubus's cheeks turned bright red.

"Right. Something I've clearly forgotten how to handle since training." Bo cleared her throat as she spoke.

"It's alright, Bo. Shifter's have excellent hearing. It's hard for anyone to go unnoticed in the presence of a shifter." Lauren added, smiling at the need for such knowledge to be brought forth. Lauren was just about a walking encyclopedia of all things Fae. She's spent the last five years learning all that she could, and though she's retained a lot of information, there was still so much about the Fae she had yet to discover.

"Softer movements, and keeping your succubus in check will fix that in no time." Dyson spoke, backing towards the exit. "I should be back no later than two. Tamsin's asleep, Bo. The Doctor's wellbeing lies in your hands."

"Gee thanks, no pressure, Dy." Bo shouted after the wolf as he disappeared. The sudden shift in atmosphere had Bo's succubus running wild. It was crazy the power, Lauren had over Bo. Turning to meet her gaze, she smiled nervously. "I have just one more phone call to make, then we have the day to ourselves, okay?" Lauren asked, catching the brunette's eyes before dialing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun painted the trail through the trees, giving just enough warmth necessary to ensure no extra fabric needed to be worn. Lauren and Bo strolled side by side, taking in the serene environment. "I've always wanted to live in a quiet place like this." Lauren finally spoke, stepping off the trail onto a beaten path, "It's sad how such a beautiful place is controlled by Fae like the Red Caps. I hope that one day we will expand far enough into Canada that we could take that control. Put it to much better use. A lot of the Fae that live here, live in fear. It was a mess trying to convince them to trust us in the beginning. The Red Caps for the longest time would set up false medical camps; luring Fae to seek help. Many Fae disappeared throughout the years, leaving families behind in search of that help. It wasn't until several years later, that we finally overtook the last camp; in this area that is." Lauren finished, stopping along the edge. The view was breathtaking, trees and mountains could be seen for miles. Cotton balls strung across the sky, lightening the blue it held. Birds dashed from trees, in chase of another. The blonde couldn't help but get lost, she held dearly onto any bit of peace she could find. Escaping for just a moment.

Bo also shared the Doctor's love for moments of bliss like this, but she couldn't seem to see anything past the blonde standing in front of her. Lauren was beautiful in every way, but even more so in this form. Bo couldn't help the overwhelming need to be near her as she reduced the few steps, stopping just millimeters from the woman. Though, not quite touching, Lauren could fell the brunette behind her, invading her every sense. "Do you know the kind of power you hold over me?" she questioned, turning her gaze slightly backward. The succubus's warm breath against her neck. "I could ask you the same, Doctor."

Turning to face the other woman, the two held each other's gaze. Lauren was amazed at how strong Bo was, how much different she was from other Succubi. She took everything Lauren knew about her species and blew it out of the water. She's never felt this much love radiate off another, let alone from someone she herself cared for dearly. Placing her palm against the brunette's cheek she began to lean in, wanting nothing more than to taste the woman's lips.

The sudden sound of leaves rustling, and twigs snapping stole the succubus's attention as she turned to investigate. There, just a few feet away, stood a massive bull eyeing the two. They both knew the danger the animal posed, wild moose were amongst the most dangerous of predators in Canada.

Bo slowly positioned herself entirely in front of the blonde. The moose lowering its head with each movement, snorting hot air against the ground. "It's okay buddy, were not here to harm you." Bo mused, holding one hand out in peace, as the other ushered the blonde to slowly retreat around the bull. A low grunt came from the beast, halting the two's movements. It was clear the bull wasn't falling for it as he stomped his hooves against the dirt, bucking his antlers to the sky. "When I count to three, I want you to take off as fast as you can." Bo ordered, ensuring the animals attention was fully on hers. "One."

"Tw-," Bo didn't even get to finishes as the blonde darted back down the path, leaving a startled and confused succubus's behind. "Damn it, Lauren." Bo mumbled, as the beast exhaled drawing her back. Meeting the bull's eyes, Bo took off as well following the same beaten path the blonde took, the two only stopping when the cabins were in sight, and they were sure the animal wasn't following.

Huffing and puffing the two caught each other's gaze, Lauren was the first to lose control in a fit of laughs with Bo soon following, "Wow. I have never seen a moose that close before. Man are they beautiful creatures." Bo panted, still trying to catch her breath as she stared into the woods. "That they are, but I think I'll keep behind the beautiful photography of the animal." Lauren replied, still fighting to catch her breath.

A dark silhouette behind the blonde caught Bo's attention as she straightened up to get a better view; a black bear. The beast was drawn to the previous cackling, curious of the two women. "Lauren, get behind me now." Bo ordered, as the blonde decided to turn around. The sudden movement of the Doctor startled the bear, who immediately stood on its hind legs, grunting at the women. "Lauren, move!" Bo bit, grabbing the blonde by the arm.

The bear took this as a threat, releasing a menacing roar as it charged the two. Bo quickly side stepped away from the blonde, drawing as much attention as she could. The bear seemed torn between the two, unsure who to pursue. This confusion only angered the bear further, and the wild sounds and clapping from the brunette, in hopes of drawling the bears attention, only seem to detour the animal away, ultimately placing a target over the blonde.

The beast continued its charge towards the blonde, who seemed to be frozen in fear. Making a split decision, Bo sprinted towards the Doctor, tackling her to the ground as the bear ran by. Gathering back to her feet she franticly sought out the bear, who seemed to be nowhere in sight. "Lauren, go back to the cabins now." The brunette ordered, helping the blonde to her feet. The whine of the beast filled the air as both women turned to the bear. "What about you, Bo?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Please, go." Bo continued, pushing the blonde toward the camp.

Turning back towards the animal, Bo braced herself for impact. The bear was on her in seconds shoving her to the ground. Reaching for her blade, Bo drove the metal into the bears side; repeating the process a few times. The bear broke away, crying out as the brunette climbed back to her feet. Exhaustion clear amongst her features. The animal snorted a couple grunts before charging the brunette again, only to rear its paw back as it reached the woman. Effectively connecting with Bo's chest as claws tore skin and fabric. The brunette cried out, stumbling backwards as the bear continued its assault. Bo tried to counter the second blow, but was knocked back onto the ground. She knew she was too weak to fight the bear off, but hoped if she played dead the bear would soon lose interest and leave. Each strike made it difficult for the succubus to lie still, which only enticed the bear further.

Bo spotted a branch laying a few inches from her head, quickly grabbing the slugger in her hands she swung as hard as she could. The sick crack of wood against the bears skull echoed, knocking the beast momentarily stupid as it stumbled away. Shaking off the confusion, the bear spotted the brunette pulling herself away. Beaten and bloodied, Bo fought against each nerve screaming for her to stop as she pulled herself across the ground, in hopes of gaining distance from the beast.

As the bear was getting ready to charge, a loud bang roared through the trees as Lauren released a buck shot into the bears side. Stumbling again, the bear crumbled to the ground, staring at the blonde in agony. This all seemed to be no longer worth it to the bear as it hurried off into the woods. Leaving behind a shaken blonde, and bruised brunette. The quite whimper from Bo caught the blonde's attention as she rushed to her side, "Oh my god, Bo. Can you hear me?" Lauren questioned, rolling the brunette onto her back.

Bo reached out and caressed the blonde's cheek, she wanted to look at the girl before exhaustion completely took over. "No, Bo, don't you dare close your eyes. Keep looking at me, damn it." Lauren pleaded, lightly slapping the brunette's face. "I'll go get Tamsin, she can heal you." Lauren whimpered, moving to gather to her feet. Bo grabbed the blonde's hand, "No, I'm fine Lauren. I just need to sleep."

"No, you need to stay awake, Bo! Please." It was clear the brunette was giving in to the exhaustion, her head continued to slump to the side. "Bo, you look at me right this second! I'm not losing you, damn it!" Lauren barked, shaking the brunette. "It's okay, Lauren. I protected you, that's what matters." Bo choked, falling in and out of consciousness.

The blonde stared at the woman below her, eyes brimming with hot tears. "You're so stupidly stubborn, succubus." Lauren croaked, as tears slide down her cheek, falling onto the brunette. She knew what needed to be done, but the hardest part would be forcing Bo to do so.

Leaning in, the blonde placed her lips against the brunette's. Starting a slow pace, as she begged for the succubus to return her actions. "Feed, Bo, please." Lauren mumbled against her lips. A few moments passed, and the Doctor was still fighting with the brunette to respond. She couldn't understand why her succubus wasn't taking charge, she needed her to feed.

Swiping her tongue against Bo's bottom lip, electric eyes shot open, as Bo began to pull chi from the Doctor, pushing the two up as she deepened the kiss. The exotic feeling coursing through the blonde forced an audible moan to escape, as her eyes rolled upward. This was pure bliss, and intoxicating.

Bo rolled the two, gently placing the blonde onto her back. Never breaking the flow as she climbed onto the Doctor, letting her hands run wild as she snaked the blonde's arms above her head, pinning her in place. Bo's succubus was eager, and jumping with joy at the taste of the blonde's chi. It was like nothing she's ever had before. The energy seemed amplified coming from the Doctor.

Not wanting to break the flow, Bo's inner conscious stepped forward tightening the rains on her succubus. The flow of chi stopped, as the blonde's body went limp, chest heavying rapidly. Bo stared at the woman, caressing her face. She couldn't believe she stopped her succubus, especially when it had been so long since her last feed. Lauren's chi surprisingly filled the brunette from just the little feed she took. Lauren's breathing slowed, as she opened her eyes, meeting Bo's gaze. "Wow." She huffed, taking in a deep breath.

Bo went to respond, but a sudden current surged through her body, rendering her speechless and stiff. Looking to her left, the blonde see's Dyson and Tamsin along with the new agents standing off to the side, Dyson holding what appears to be a taser. "Dr. Lewis, are you alright?" he asks, stepping close to the two, rolling the brunette to her side.

"Dyson, why did you shoot her?" The question caught the shifter of guard as he caught the blonde's eyes. "She was draining you, Doctor." he states, cuffing the brunette. Bo was coming to, as the two's voices became clear. "She was injured Dyson, she needed to heal!"

"She shouldn't have fed off of you Dr. Lewis, and she should have taken care of herself back in Michigan. She could have killed you, Lauren. You of all people know this." Dyson growled, pulling the woman to her feet. "Take her my cabin, I'll be there shortly." He ordered, shoving the brunette at Tamsin, who only nodded before leaving the two.

"She didn't lose control, Dyson, and if you want to blame anyone, blame me. I forced her to feed from me, she wouldn't have otherwise despite her succubus's need to survive. I forced her to do it." Lauren spat, glaring at the wolf. Dyson just studied the blonde, he couldn't quite wrap his head around all that just happened, "You can't force a creature into their natural instincts. You may have thought you forced her to feed, but I can guarantee you that was just her succubus reacting. You're foolish for putting your life at risk, Dr. Lewis, and I can promise you I won't be letting that happen again. As soon as I'm done questioning Bo, she'll be on the first flight back to the agency. I can't risk having someone on our team like that."

"Dyson, please. I beg you to understand this." Lauren pleaded, taking a few steps towards the man. Dyson just continued to stare at the blonde, "Let's go." He simply orders, gently grabbing the blonde's arm. Lauren pulls from the grasp, "If you send her back to the agency, Mr. Thornwood, I can promise you that your position here with me will be destroyed." She spat, before walking past the wolf down the trail. Dyson took one last glance around the woods before following the blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

**WELL LADIES AND GENTS, THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME. THE CHAPTER IM SURE EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR. :) I HOPE I PORTRAYED THE LOVE BETWEEN THE TWO AS ROMANTICLY AND SEXY AS POSSIBLE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.**

 **COUPLE COMMENTS:**

 **Zamolodchikova:** **I FOUGHT WITH THE IDEA OF HAVING BO CHI SUCK THE BEAR, BUT ULTIMATLY DECIDED AGAISNT IT. IT DIDN'T SEEM RIGHT TO ME TO HAVE HER CHI SUCK AN ANIMAL, KEPT FALLING BACK ON BEASTIALITLY LOL. AS FAR AS HER AND DYSON, I JUSTIFIED IT AS HE IS FAE, AND CAN SHIFT INTO A WOLF, BUT HE AND BO NEVER DID ANYTHING WHEN HE WAS IN THAT FORM. DOES THAT MAKE SENSE? ALSO, CHEERS TO LATE NIGHT READING. ;)**

 **Dragonfly00:** **TRUE WORDS SPOKEN MY FRIEND.**

 **Turtle:** **BO HAD CUT THE CHI FLOW OFF BEFORE DYSON TASED HER. I THOUGHT ABOUT DRAWING IT INTO THAT, BUT I WANTED TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO THE AUDIENCE THAT SHE WAS ABLE TO STOP HERSELF.**

 **Xanderelle:** **I AM SO HAPPY YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE FEED BACK.**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE! ALSO, ONE LAST THING. THIS IS A WORRY OF MINE, BUT I WAS CURIOUS IF MY WRITING STYLE BECOMES CONFUSING OR HARD TO FOLLOW. I TEND TO WRITE EXATCLY WHAT COMES TO MIND, BUT IT DOESN'T ALWAYS FLOW, SO I TWEEK, AS ALL WRITERS DO IM SURE, BUT WHEN I RE-READ THEM IT SEEMS RUSHED OR SOME PAUSES SHOULDN'T BE WHERE THEY ARE. IDK. JUST A CURIOUS THOUGHT. IF YALL WOULDN'T MIND LETTING ME KNOW, THAT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

 **OK, OK. ENJOY THE STORY DEAR FRIENDS. ACTION TO ENSUE SOON.**

"I've got it from here boys. Go wait outside." Tamsin ordered, as the two dropped the brunette in a chair. Both mumbling their yes mam's before leaving the room. Bo held her head low, fixing her eyes on the scuffed-up table leg.

"Pretty ballsy, Bo. Making a move on the Doctor like that." Tamsin spoke, crossing her arms as she leaned against the table.

"It wasn't like that Tamsin. You know that."

"No, I don't succubus. I know what I saw. You had the Doctor pinned down, while drawing her chi."

"I NEVER would have done that, if I wasn't in the state I was in!" Bo snapped, jumping form her chair, Tamsin didn't blink an eye as the brunette glared at her. "Hell, even then I tried not to. She forced my succubus to react, Tamsin. I never would have put Lauren in danger like that." The blonde stared for a moment, processing. She couldn't find it in her to believe Bo would ever do something like that, but then again, she was a succubus. Succubi have always had the reputation for being manipulative, tricksters in the Fae world. "Unfortunately, I'm not the one you need to convince. Dyson almost went canine wild on you. He takes protecting the Doctor very serious."

"Yeah? What stopped him?" Bo snorted, as she sat back down.

"You know, I have no idea. It all happened so fast, as soon as he saw you over the Doctor he began to shift, then a second later he was reaching for his taser, completely normal. I think part of him knew there was an underlining reason." Tamsin finished as she grabbed the woman's face, "Still looks pretty bad." She stated, running her eyes over the cuts across her lips and brow.

"I'll be fine." Bo bit yanking her head away. The sound of the cabin door caught both of their attention as Dyson entered the room, anger in his face. "Thank you, Tamsin. I'll take it from here. I need you to go watch over the Doctor." He instructed.

"What about the other two agents?"

"I've already showed them their cabins, and where to meet in the morning." Dyson replied, removing his tactical belt form his waist, still holding the taser. Tamsin gave him a nod and turned to Bo one last time before leaving. Dyson pulled a chair around close to the brunette, placing the taser on the table as he sat down. "So, would you like to tell me what happened?" he asked, sitting back in his chair. Bo eyed him cautiously. This was a new side to Dyson that she had not yet seen, and she definitely wanted to keep from angering the shifter further. "We were attacked by a bear, or whether I was."

The shifter continued to stare, needing more from the succubus than that. "I told Lauren to go back to the cabin. I had to push her to get her to leave. When I turned back around the bear was already on me, so I didn't have much time to prepare myself. I got in a few hits, but I was too weak to take the bear on by myself. I was accepting the fact that I might actually die when I heard the gun shot. That's when I saw Lauren." She paused, chuckling at how adorable the blonde looked shaking as she held the twelve gage. "After the bear ran off, Lauren was by my side. I told myself I would never feed from her. No matter how bad it got, but she forced my succubus to act, and honestly I have no doubt in my mind that I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for her." Bo finished, catching the wolfs eyes. Dyson just sat there, taking in everything the brunette said. "Why didn't you feed back in the states?"

The question caught Bo off guard, "Tamsin tell you?" she questioned, lowering her head. "It's pretty obvious when you're starving, Bo." He mused, "and yes, Tamsin maybe said something. Only after I asked." Dyson continued, leaning forward. "Do you understand the risk you put all of us in by choosing not to feed? The risk you but Dr. Lewis in?"

"I do, sir." She replied sheepishly.

"Are you going to answer my first question?" he asked, lifting the brunette's head. Bo didn't know how to respond. How to explain the situation, without losing her job; If she even had a job still. "My succubus can be very picky when it's chosen someone it wants. I tried to feed, sir, I really did, but my succubus wouldn't allow me because she wasn't who my succubus had chosen."

Dyson thought for a moment, gnawing over the idea of who it was before standing and making his way towards the liquor cabinet. "Whiskey?" he asked, grabbing a bottle of Jameson. Bo froze for a moment, unsure of his intentions. "N-no thank you, sir." She spoke, a crack in her tone. Dyson studied the woman before grabbing two glasses and pouring them both a healthy portion. "Not a fan of bourbon?" he asked, placing the liquid in front of her.

"Oh no, sir. I love a good bourdon, just as much as a good bourdon loves me. I'm just not a fan on the unknown." Bo found her voice, showing the wolf she wasn't easily intimidated. Dyson chuckled as he went behind the brunette to remove her cuffs. "There is no hidden agenda, Bo. I just thought we could use something to calm our nerves if this story is going where I think it's going." He finished returning to his chair, taking a long sip of the amber drink. Guess it was time to throw all caution to the wind. No point in keeping her superior in the dark when he has four aces in his hand. "What would you like to know?" she asked, grabbing the glass in front of her.

"When did it start?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think it was the night she pulled me into her room after she heard a noise outside her window. I hadn't seen much of the Doctor before then, but I remember my succubus going crazy when I finally saw her." Bo spoke after chugging the whiskey. Guess they both actually did need a bit of liquid courage. Dyson sat for a moment, "How far has this gone?"

"No more than kissing, Dyson, I promise."

Finishing the last sip, Dyson went to retrieve the bottle, pouring himself a second glass. "and this is why you have been starving your succubus?" he asked, leaning against the cabinet.

"Yes, sir. I refuse to let myself feed off of her."

"Because of your past." He states matter of fact. Bo catches his eyes, the expression he holds is almost unreadable. A mixture of disapproval… and understanding at the same time. Bo just nods, waiting for the ball to drop. "I swear they don't teach anything at the academy, anymore." He mumbled, scratching his beard. "Did they ever mention anything about Project Glorification in training?"

Bo thought for a moment, trying to recall each lesson. "I do remember them mentioning that name, it was over the genetic mutation of age, right? How to prolong one's life?" Dyson nodded as he spoke, "Correct, Lauren discovered a way to slow how humans aged; by sixty seven percent. What she didn't realize was that when she added the Sypris fae gene, she altered how the mutation transcended into the body. Somewhere along the way the cells began to mimic the biology of fae. The host could take on any effects of the fae. It was decided to keep that information from the Doctor so as, being the scientist that she is, wouldn't focus all of her time running tests on herself." Bo just stared at the wolf, slowly nodding her head in confusion as to whether that was English or not. Dyson rolled his eyes as he finished his second glass, making his way back towards the brunette. "Meaning young succubus, Doctor Lewis is practically fae. You wouldn't have killed her."

It was clear when the realization hit the brunette, her eyes flashing blue from her succubus's excitement. "Don't be getting any ideas now. I don't condone this in the least bit, but it seems the good Doctor wants you around. Now, need I remind you the importance of your job?" he asked, stern in his voice.

"No, sir. The Doctor's safety is my first priority."

"Good. I will turn a blind eye at you two, but if I start to feel that your judgement is becoming clouded, I will cut that shit real quick. Am I clear?" Dyson questioned, holding his hand out for the other woman, taking his hand Dyson pulled her to her feet. "Crystal. You have nothing to worry about, sir. I would never let any harm come to Lauren."

"Mhm, I'll believe it when I see it. Now get out of my cabin, and go relieve Tamsin." Dyson smirked, handing Bo her blade. "But, you might want to shower first. You smell awful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And she lives to see another day." Tamsin spoke, slowly clapping her hands together as the brunette came walking up the path. Bo flipped her the bird. "Just barely. I had to toss him a bone in order for me stay." She smirked.

"Did you just? That's feaist, Bo. How dare you just assume he likes to chew on bones like every other wolf." Tamsin argued, placing her hands on her hip. Bo playfully rolled her eyes as she took in the Doctor's cabin. It was at least the size of two of the cabins put together. Beautiful cedar paneling, with speckled stone aligning the bottom. A wrap around porch; paired with a swing just beyond the floor level window.

"I think he'll live." Bo teased, as she ran her fingers along a nearby tiger rose bush. Red and white flowers sporadically bloomed across. "I'll take it from here, Tams." She assured, catching the blonde's eyes. Tamsin just stared, "I don't know, Bo. Dyson gave me orders to watch the Doctor, and I'm not one for going against my Commander."

"Come on, Tamsin. Live on the wild side of life for once." Bo teased, giving the blonde a nudge. "Dyson told me to relieve you. Go ask him yourself if you don't believe me."

Tamsin studied the girl warily for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Eh, whatever. Graveyard shift's all yours." She spoke before grabbing her jacket and flash light. "Later succubus."

Bo watched as the woman disappeared down the hill. Quickly turning around once she felt she was alone. Bo couldn't recall another time she felt this nervous. The thought of finally having the blonde to herself without any repercussions, both scared and excited the succubus at the same time. It scared her, because this woman had the power to make Bo do anything she wanted.

That being said, it excited her because she didn't know what the blonde actually wanted, or rather, what she would wanted to do to the succubus.

Releasing the breath, she hadn't realized she was holding, Bo took slows steps towards the blonde's door, plucking a beautiful stem from the bush along the way. Her heart was hammering in her chest, so hard she thought for a moment she might have a heart attack before even seeing the blonde again. The saliva in her mouth quickly dissipated, as her hands grew sweatier. Not a fair trade, Bo thought as she stared at the mahogany door.

An overwhelming feeling washed over the brunette as all kinds of insecurities rushed forward. She suddenly felt she wasn't good enough for the good Doctor anymore. Lauren needed someone who was mentally stronger than she. Panic followed as the brunette began to back away, her succubus screaming at her to stop.

Just as she was about to reach the first step, the door swung open, revealing the blonde in maroon short-shorts, and a snug grey camisole. Bo froze at the sight, her lower stomach turning to knots. "Tamsin, have you heard anything from Dyson or Bo yet?" she asked, eyes glued to her phone as she stepped out of the house. Finally looking up she met by fierce blue eyes, "Bo." She whispered, dropping the device.

"Hi." Bo responded sheepishly, boring her eyes into the blonde. Without knowing, her succubus forced small steps towards the woman, only stopping when she was mere inches away. It was like they were seeing each other for the first time. "This is for you." Bo spoke, raising the flower up. Lauren smiled as she took it, "You know, I happened to see one just like this the other day on my rose bush." She teased, running the pedals under her nose, taking note of the sudden blush across Bo's cheeks. "Guilty." Bo choked, swallowing hard at the expression the Doctor held.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure for this surprise visit?" The blonde asked as she turned walking back into the room, leaving behind a frozen, dumbstruck succubus. Lauren popped her head out from around the corner when Bo had not yet answered, or entered. "Well?" she asked, making clear the double meaning as she disappeared again, and as if someone had hit the play button, Bo quickly followed the blonde into the house, but not before shutting and locking the door.

Lauren was filling a glass with water when Bo appeared, the setting sun giving the room its illumination. The blonde looked even more beautiful as waves of orange fell across her form, replacing the overwhelming feeling Bo felt before with a new-found confidence as she strode up behind the woman; stopping just before bodies touched. The sudden intrusion sent chills through the blonde as her breathe hitched, forcing her to brace herself against the sink. Bo's succubus was pleading in every way for her to take the woman right then and there. Reaching up, Bo slowly moved waves of blonde hair to the side, exposing a small amount of skin. "I'm done holding back." Bo whispered, placing soft kisses along the back of her neck, "I'm done being afraid."

The warm breath against her skin sent shivers through the blonde's body, who unknowingly teetered back against the brunette. One hand snaked around the blonde's waist, as the other positioned her head back and up to allow access to her throat. The overwhelming sensation caught up with the blonde as a low moan escaped her lips, further fueling the succubus who immediately turned the blonde facing her. Strong desire and lust filled the women's eyes as they each took the other in. "I thought I knew what love was, until I met you." Bo spoke, caressing the blonde's cheek. A cocky smile grew along Lauren's face, "That has to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard anyone say… but also the sweetest."

Now it was Bo's turn to smile as she stepped into the blonde, pressing her flush against the sink. The sudden pressure made the blonde gasp as Bo leaned in. The two collided in a heated, but passionate kiss. A kiss that was new, and held deeper meaning. Heartbeats drummed against chests, as shaky hands travelled. They both knew where this was headed, so why rush. Each committed into showing how they felt. Bo lifted the blonde, never slowing her ministrations as she carried the woman into the living room, "Where's your bedroom?" Bo husked.

Lauren giggled at her soon to be response, "Upstairs." She hummed, lolling her head back as Bo continued her onslaught against her neck. Bo paused mid nip against her pulse as the registration of Lauren's response kicked in. She thought for a moment, whether fighting with her succubus up the stairs was worth it or not. "We'll get there eventually." She husked, turning back towards the living room.

Gently setting the blonde down when the back of the couch was reached. Heavy pants filled the room as both women explored, breathing in the others scent. Bo's succubus was doing back flips, with each moan that escaped swollen lips.

Running her fingers along the back of hemmed pants, Lauren began ghosting her hands against smooth skin, bringing the succubus close. Her senses were in overdrive and she could feel each tense and muscle spasm along the brunettes back. Wanting more, Lauren ripped the brunette's shirt from her body, tossing it into the nonexistent world around them. Bo watch as Lauren memorized her body, enjoying the slow burn her fingers left across her stomach. This Lauren was beautiful; the brilliant and curious Doctor who stole piece after piece of the succubus's heart.

Bo grabbed the blonde's hand, gaining the woman's attention. As she looked into hazel eyes, she couldn't help but feel so alive, that everything in her life up to this point didn't matter anymore. No more anger, or blame. Just her love for the woman in front of her.

Smiling, Bo slid fabric from heated skin, tossing the blonde's camisole over mounted buck eyes. Picking the blonde back up, Bo carried her to the couch, laying her down against stiff pillows as she captured her lips in a slow drawn out kiss. She wanted, no she NEEDED Lauren to feel what she felt. Rapid beats could be heard between the two as Lauren fought to deepen the kiss, pushing the brunette up. Switching her flow, Lauren began trailing wet kisses down the brunette's neck to her collar bone, stopping at the exposed skin above her breast, slipping straps down at an agonizingly slow pace.

Bo watched at how bold the Doctor had become, helplessly turned on to no end by the confidence that rolled off the blonde's body. Each kiss, and simple graze was meant for her, and only her. She didn't know how, but deep down she knew this was brand new territory for the two.

The sudden shock of teeth against her nipple broke Bo from her thoughts as she watched the blonde yank the restraints from her breasts. Lauren had a primal look in her eyes; a look that excited Bo's succubus. Reaching behind the blonde, Bo quickly unclasped the black barrier pulling it free from the woman before capturing her lips in another yet again heated kiss, both moaning at the contact of bare skin against the other. A soft curse escaped the blonde's mouth as Bo positioned herself between the woman. Starting long and slow movements against fabric. The already thin layer didn't detour much from the blonde's senses as the friction kept up. Nails broke skin, as Lauren was brought closer to the edge.

Bo, enjoying the sight below her couldn't help but send small pulses into the blonde, watching as her eyes rolled upward. "Jesus, Bo…" she husked. Both women fell in sync with the other as heavy pants became more frequent.

Teetering right on the edge, Lauren met Bo's eyes, an unspoken want left the blonde's, pleading with the brunette. Bo, at first very hesitant, let her fear completely crumble as she began to draw small bits of chi from the blonde, while picking up rhythm.

The sensation was mind blowing for both, Bo had never experience a feed like this before; a feed so strong and powerful, and well, Lauren never experienced a feed past that in the woods earlier. It was exhilarating to say the least, and with each draw she felt more alive than ever. Pulling one last sip of chi, the two were exploding into a sea of ecstasy, every sense hyperactive tenfold with their orgasms.

Bo collapsed onto the blonde, completely spent. She was shocked, she'd never feel this way until the fifth or sixth round. Huffing, Bo began to laugh, catching the blonde completely off guard. "W-what?" Lauren puffed, watching the brunette. Bo just shook her head, staring at the woman. "That was… Wow… I've never experienced anything like that."

"Like what?" Lauren questioned, wiping sweaty hair from the brunette's face.

"So, intense." Bo spoke, genuine in her tone, smiling at the woman below her. She wanted to confess her love, but felt it was too soon. She didn't want to chance ruining something before it started.

Lauren watched as the brunette battled with her thoughts, she too felt the same way, but knew deep down that though, right now it was unspoken, that love ran heavy between the two.


	7. Chapter 7

Soft rain danced along the roof as the subtle glow from the morning sky seeped in through the master bedroom windows. Hums of thunder could be heard in the distance.

Bo stretched while an intense euphoric feeling swept through her body. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this relaxed; rejuvenated almost, even after many hours of nightly pleasure with the good Doctor. Just the simple thought sent chills deep into the succubus's core.

The faint sound of running water caught the brunette's attention. Rolling onto her side, she notices the now vacant spot the Doctor had previously occupied, sighing as she ran a hand across the cool sheets.

It didn't take long for Bo to realize that the running water was more than likely the shower, and that the shower meant there was probably a very naked and very wet blonde inside lathering herself up; caressing her smooth skin as she washed away the sweat and musk of last night.

Bo's eyes flashed that deep blue it always does when the blondes involved as she jumped from the comfy confines, in way of the bathroom, almost slipping as she hit the tile floor. Steam rolled from the shower as Bo slid the glass door open, immediately spotting the blonde.

Lauren stood under the flowing water deep in her thoughts as each moan and sigh replayed in her mind, how Bo took her time worshiping every inch of her body, heating every inch of skin. She too was very shocked at how much energy she still held, even after intense love making.

The blonde had her hands against the shower wall as Bo stepped behind her, ghosting her fingers along the blonde's arms, intertwining their fingers as they met. The sudden sensation startled the blonde as a tiny gasp escaped her lips, the succubus smiling as she pressed soft kisses against her neck.

"I was hoping you'd join me." Lauren hummed into the air as she pressed her body back into the brunette.

"Yeah? Well you could have woken me up earlier, and this repeat session could have started much sooner." Bo spoke as she faced the blonde her direction, pressing her flush against the wall. The doctor gasped as cold bits of ceramic shocked her body. "Where's the fun in that?" she husked as she held the blue eyes. Bo smiled as she leaned in, capturing the woman's lips.

The two fell into a slow rhythm, each taking as much as the other gave. Slick fingers roamed silky skin as both women remapped the other's body.

Bo's taught muscles wrapped around the blonde, bringing her helplessly close as she grazed her teeth against the blonde's neck, pressing hard against her pulse. The sensation shot through the blonde's body like lightning striking wet ground as she shoved the brunette back.

Hitting the glass door, the succubus watched the blonde like prey stalking its food. Lauren grinned as she took slow steps towards the heavily panting brunette, turning her against the glass as she closed the distance.

Cold glass stung firm nipples, earning an audible intake of air from the succubus. Lauren chuckled as she grabbed the brunette's waist, pulling her from the glass door.

Leaning into the woman, Lauren ghosted her lips along Bo's neck. "Do you even know how beautiful you are?" Lauren asked as her hands continued to explore, softly tugging wet hair as she brought the brunette into her body. "How my heart skips a beat every time you smile?" she spoke as she pressed her thigh between the woman's legs inching them apart.

Bo braced herself against the glass as the blonde continued her movements. Sheer excitement filling the brunette at the Doctors sudden confidence and dominance.

Labored breathes fogged the door in anticipation as the blonde's hand ghosted along the edge of her hip bone before dipping lower, slipping between the brunette's legs, stopping just before silky lips as the blonde teased the brunette by running her fingers along the outer folds. Bo swayed her hips in search of much needed contact as Lauren pressed the brunette flush against the door, stilling her movements.

"Patients." She hummed, gently baring her teeth into the brunette's neck. A moan escaped the woman's mouth as she begged for the blonde to take her.

A sick pop echoed against the walls as the blonde aggressively removed her mouth from the brunette, while shoving her fingers deep into the woman's heated core, moaning at the slick invitation it held.

Bo's knees buckled at the overwhelming sensation. She was amazed at how much power the blonde held over her. Pressing harder against Bo's core, Lauren began to thrust her hips into the woman, creating a steady rhythm of friction. Bo's breaths grew quicker with each thrust, her eye's rolling upward.

Reaching behind, Bo slipped her hand between the blonde's thighs, earning a deep moan from the woman as their motions became synced with one another.

The blonde's thrust became erratic, letting the succubus know she was close. Bo wanting the blonde's senses to explode began to send tiny pulses into her core, earning several curses and moans from the Doctor as she grew closer to release.

Resting her head against the brunette, Lauren's body began to seize as a tremendous amount of ecstasy imploded throughout her body, with many healthy moans escaping her lips. The blonde's reaction only skyrocketed the brunette's release as she too began to shudder against the glass as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Lauren fell limp against the brunette as she fought to catch her breath, "I don't think there's another sole in this world that could possibly make me feel the way you make me feel." Lauren mumbled against heated flesh. "You're going to give my succubus a big head." Bo chuckled, still bracing herself against the door.

Turning the brunette to face her, Lauren spoke. "Your succubus is just an added bonus, Bo. It's you who makes me feel this." She finishes lifting the brunette's hand to her chest. The two stared at one another as the moments passed by, each caught up in the bliss around them.

Finally, Bo spoke, wiping hair from the blonde's face, "You should probably get ready, huh?"

Lauren smiled before nodding in response, turning to shut off the now cool water off as they both stepped out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's about time you two showed up." Tamsin's all too familiar voice cut through the morning air. Bo spun around from the front door to see the blonde leaning against the SUV along with Dyson and the other two agents. She quickly looked to Dyson to register his thoughts. The wolf just smirked at the brunette whose face was draining of all color.

Chuckling, Lauren walked by the succubus towards the car, "Good morning to you, Tamsin. I apologize for the delay, I was held up."

"So, I've noticed." Tamsin replied holding a knowing smile at the brunette. Bo wasn't really sure what was going on, surely the other agents wouldn't know about them just yet, but Tamsin's face held another story. _**'Did Dyson tell her?'**_ she thought as she quickly caught up with the Doctor searching Dyson's face for the million-dollar answer.

"Bo, I need you and Tamsin to stay here and hold the fort down while we visit the Hert's Institution. I'm taking the other two agents with me to show them the ropes. When we get back, I'll be holding a meeting to go over tomorrows visit with the new compound, got it?"

Both woman nod as the Lauren loads her brief case into the car, turning to catch the succubus's eyes before entering the car. Bo's heart rate picked up a bit at the sight of the blonde's smile. Dyson cleared his throat after a few moments of Bo not paying attention. "Did you hear what I just said, Bo?" he questioned again as the brunette shot her attention towards the shifter. "What?" she asks, a blush creeping up.

Dyson rolled his eyes, glaring at the young one. "Keep in mind what I said about your judgement being clouded." He reminded before entering the SUV next to the Doctor.

Tamsin shoved the brunette as the vehicle pulled away, "What is wrong with you lately, Succubus?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"What? I'm just tired is all." Bo lied, completely obvious to the Valkyrie.

"You just fed off the Doctor, how can you be tired?" Bo's eyes shot up at the blonde, _**'She does know!'**_ Bo thought, turning bright red. "Did Dyson tell you?"

"Tell me what? We all saw you sucking the Doctor's chi yesterday. Have you hit your head?"

Blowing a sigh of relief, Bo ran her fingers through her hair, she was thankful that she didn't have to have this conversation yet. Or so she thought, "Wait a minute." Tamsin spoke, studying the succubus's features. She was glowing like the sun, and she was certain Bo was not glowing the day before. She was healthy looking; her succubus was healthy. "Did you?" she starts, _**'Here we go…'**_

"You little brat! Did you sneak off without me to go get laid?!" _**'Wait… What?'**_

"You did, didn't you?! We were supposed to do that together! Why didn't you invite me, and wait! You were supposed to be watching the Doctor all night, how did you slip away? You didn't leave her unguarded, did you? Dyson will have you head if he finds out!" Bo didn't know how to respond, she was literally speechless. Should she play along, or give her secret away. Their secret away, which she wasn't sure if she could give it away without Lauren's permission.

Tamsin glared at the succubus before an expression of a light bulb being turned on crossed her face, gasping sharply. "No way… You and the Doctor?!" she questioned, grinning from ear to ear. "Does Dyson know?! Come on speak!"

"Yes Tam, Dyson knows. It'll all happened so fast, but I don't know if Lauren wants it known yet so please keep this to yourself." Bo pleaded, holding her pinky out for the blonde. "Wow Bo, I am super jealous, I mean it makes perfect sense but DAMN I have dreamt of sleeping with the Doctor for ages just never had the balls like you! Congrats. How long has this been going on?!" she finished, playfully shoving the brunette, as she took her pinky in her own.

"Not long at all, last night was actually the first time going past kissing." Bo replies, rubbing her arm. Bo never get nervous, why was she so shy to talk about her and the Doctor?

"How long have you two been kissing? Was it amazing? I bet it was amazing. You know she's Fae, right? You guys were probably at it all night, am I right? Oh my god, who was the more domina-"

"Tamsin! Breathe, please and one question at a time damn! What makes you so sure it's Lauren?" She asked, shivering at the thought of how dominant the blonde was this morning. Her eye's instantly flashing blue.

"Well for one, your succubus just betrayed you and two it's so obvious the connection between you two I just always thought that was how you took your job seriously. I guess in a way it is, being in the same bed as the Doctor at night is better than sitting outside." Tamsin winked, smirking at the brunette's distress. "So, Dyson's ok with it?"

"He is for now. He said if he feels my judgement is becoming clouded he would put an end to it, but I mean it's only begun and yes, to answer one of your many questions it WAS amazing. Hands down the best love making I've ever experienced. She has a way of really revving my succubus up, and I am so energized after." Bo finishes, day dreaming into the clouds.

"Earth to Bo. Stop living in Doccubus land for one moment. That's probably her Fae side being able to energize you. Her blood kind of acts like a conduit, if aware and using her ability she can mimic any Fae she wants. Pulling chi from her probably forces her body to create chi to protect her. You could probably suck an endless stream of chi from her, and she would never tire or die. How freaking cool is that?" Tamsin replied, shaking the brunette with happiness. Bo was a bit thrown off with how happy the other woman was with all this information.

"Geeze, Tamsin. Do I need to be worried about you and the Doctor?" Bo asked, playfully shoving the blonde. The more she thought about the Doctor, the more her succubus wanted to play. It was safe to say she was addicted to the woman, helplessly in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group pulled up to the gates of new institution, this place was buzzing with all kinds of security. It wasn't uncommon for Fae compounds to have muscle, but this was a bit out of hand.

Everyone had gathered last night to go over todays visit. Lauren and Dyson explained what happened at the last test sight, and explained how everyone needed to be on high alert as they had little to no information going into this place. Lauren was to have three agents on her at all times, and she was to be removed immediately if anyone caught wind of any type of danger. Dyson and Tamsin would clear the entrance first before allowing the Doctor to enter.

Bo stayed with the blonde that night to help ensure all agents were well rested and prepared. Lauren had attempted to go over the little information she did have over the institution before bed, but a certain succubus proved to be very distracting.

Neither woman got much rest, but both still felt like a million bucks. Bo explained to Lauren that she was Fae, after Dyson's approval of course, she was ecstatic and couldn't wait to run test though she promised for now that she would focus on the rest of their trip before.

Bo learned a new skill as well during their bedroom adventures. She discovered it after a very intense orgasm, that she could reverse the flow of chi. Doing so linked the two together as they shared every emotion possible, intensifying each's pleasure.

Lauren briefly learned how to pulse, and let's just say Bo was mind blown at the sensation. She now understood why all her feeds fell victim to her every want and need.

"I'm shocked the Fae Elder's choose such a well-guarded compound." Tamsin whispered to Dyson as they approached the second set of gates.

"I was just thinking the same thing, they always prefer to add their own security. This doesn't feel right." He replied, scanning the building, taking note of each camera and armed man. "Three snipers on post, that seems excessive."

"Agreed, we should skip this visit until we have further information." Tamsin suggested, watching several figures approach them.

"Hello my fellow companions and welcome to my institution. I'm Dr. Isaac Taft, and this here is Professor Jacob Fits, along with one of my best scientists Dr. Norman Zelrich. Though of course, no better than THE Doctor Lauren Lewis. We are honored to have you all join us. I've been waiting so long to introduce the project I've been working on to the Fae community."

"So, you are not Fae?" Dyson asked, subtly sniffing the air. Taft smiled, knowing what the shifter was doing. "We are not, and I know what you are probably thinking. Why would the Fae ever get involved with a human research facility, and trust me, the Elders were skeptical at first, but once I explained the good I was trying to prove they wanted to dip their toes in. I understand the hesitation, but your Elders should have explained everything in detail, did they not?"

Dyson studied the man for a moment, everything seemed normal with the man. His pulse was steady, no perspiration could be seen. His other associates were the same, but something in his gut still felt off. He just couldn't pin point it yet. "They were actually very vague in their details, but I'm sure that could have been a minor error on their part. Names Dyson. I am head of this security detail tailing the Doctor. You have to forgive my hesitation. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to go over everything with my team real quick, fill everyone in." He spoke, holding his hand out to the man.

Taking his hand, Taft shook in agreeance. "Of course, take all the time you need. Our research can wait."

Dyson and Tamsin walked back to the SUV, as Bo continued watching Taft and his men. Something didn't sit right with her as well. Something sinister laid dormant behind the man's well placed façade. The two entered the vehicle, and sat for a moment.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Dyson finally asked, turning towards the back of the car. Bo looked at the other two agents before speaking, "I do. I'm having a hard time reading his aura. It's almost black, and very thick. Something I've only seen once before, and good did not follow." She finished, holding the wolf's eyes.

"Something doesn't feel right to me either." Tamsin added, as two black Tahoe's pulled up behind their vehicle, blocking them in.

"What the hell is this?!" Dyson growled, his eyes turning piercing yellow as he exited the vehicle. "What the hell do you guys think you ar-" a low growl erupted from Dyson's mouth as he dropped to his knees, covering his ears. "What is that?!" he croaked, trying to shift, but was unable too.

Tamsin jumped out of the car ready to fight as a wire net was shot out, capturing the Valkyrie before she could fully extend her wings, crying out as the netting tangled her left wing uncomfortably. Bo covered the Doctor as the other two agents began firing their guns from in the car.

A bullet connected with a man holding a strange looking prong, giving Dyson full control again as the man dropped to the ground. "What the hell was that?!" Dyson growled, shaking his head.

"Dyson, we need to get Lauren out of here!" Bo shouted from within the car as several bullets whizzed by. A man began to lunge at the wolf as Dyson pulled his gun from his holster, releasing several shots into the man before turning towards the front gate.

As he whipped around he was met by Taft and several of his goons all aiming their guns at him. Taft held a familiar looking prong in his hand. "I'd put down the weapon if I were you." he spoke smoothly, smirking at the wolf. Dyson was outnumbered.

From the corner of his eye he saw Tamsin being dragged around the front of the car with a gun held to her head. "Now." Taft ordered, startling the wolf. Dyson growled at the man, before slowly setting his pistol down. One of the men walked up to him and hit him with the butt of their gun, knocking him to the ground, he could hear faint yelling as the other two agents were pulled for the car. One had a bullet wound to his shoulder.

"Where's the Doctor?!" Taft demanded, as his men searched the vehicle. "It's empty sir. There's none else in it." A man spoke with a crack in his voice.

"And what exactly are you telling me, Smith?" Taft questioned, anger laced his tone.

"I-I think she's gone, sir."

Reaching for one of men's pistol, Taft fired a bullet into Smith's head, dropping him dead. "Anyone else want to tell me the doctor is gone?!" he questioned, scanning the crowed as several of his men took off in different directions in search of the blonde.

"Take these fea to their cells, and prep the shifter for the first series of tests. I want to know what makes him tick, and FIND ME THE GOD DAMN DOCTOR!" he roared, receiving several yes sirs within the frantic group.

Dyson laid there trying to figure out how Bo got the doctor out as a sharp sound pierced his ear, forcing him to grunt out in pain. "Let's go mutt!" the goon ordered, as two other men pulled him to his feet. "No funny business you got me?" he questioned, releasing another piercing blow to the shifters senses.

All Dyson could think was that he hoped Bo was getting Lauren as far away from this place as she could. Things just got real.


	8. Chapter 8

Night fall was just around the corner and the sun was setting fast, soaking up every last bit of light that illuminated their surroundings. Lauren was having a hard time seeing where they were going as she held onto the weak succubus, trotting through a seemingly endless forest.

They had managed to escape, but just barely. Bo had been hit by a stray, and was bleeding out fast. With all the attention on Tamsin and Dyson, Lauren took that chance to get her and Bo out of there. Slipping out the other door as they took off. Running as fast, and far as possible.

"Wait… Lauren, please, I need to rest for a minute." Bo puffed out, falling onto all fours. They had been running for the past hour or so. Each step was more painful than the last for Bo.

"Just a little bit further." Lauren begged, not fully knowing where or why she wanted to push on. There was literally nowhere for them to take shelter, so why she felt the need to keep pushing on was a mystery.

"I-I can't, Lauren! Please…" Bo pleaded, holding onto her soaked side. Her hands were covered in red.

"Bo, I need to heal you, but I want to get us out of sight first." Lauren tried to justify, but Bo weakly laughed at the blonde. "Look… Look around us, Lo. There's nothing but trees. Take your pick."

Lauren rolled her eyes, but knew Bo was right. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she dropped to her knees, glancing down at the brunette's soaked shirt. "Let me see." She whispered, lifting the sticky fabric. There was a large bullet hole just below her spleen. Bo was very lucky.

"The bullet went through… That's good, but we need to get the wound closed up. You need to heal, Bo." Lauren ordered as she began to unbutton her shirt, exposing blue lace.

Bo's eyes flashed at the sight, "Didn't peg you as a roughing it kind of girl." she teased, coughing up a small amount of blood.

"You're bleeding internally, Bo. Now's not the time for jokes!" the blonde demanded, grabbing the succubus's chin. "Take my chi, as much as you need."

Bo shook her head, "No, I'll hurt you if I do just a dry pull."

"I wasn't asking, Bo. Take my chi now!" Lauren hissed, as her eyes turned blue. Bo gasped in amazement at what she was witnessing. "Lauren, you're eyes." She stated, caressing the blonde's cheek.

"What about them?"

"They're glowing. Just like mine do. It's... Wow, It's beautiful." Bo continued, falling into the blonde's gaze.

"Bo, you are hallucinating from the blood loss. I'm not going to tell you again, FEED!" she growled, startling the brunette as she began to take small sips of chi. It was working, but not fast enough to stop the bleeding. Feeling an overwhelming need to save Bo, Lauren began pushing her life force into the brunette, watching as Bo's eyes dilated to the size of a pin needle.

Bo moaned at the amount of chi that was being forced into her body, pulling the blonde into a rough kiss. Lauren gasped into the kiss as Bo drank greedily from the blonde. Warmth filled their stomachs as each woman fought to deepen the kiss.

Bo took it upon herself to finish unbuttoning the blonde's shirt as she ripped it open exposing tan skin. Her succubus purred at the sight, she didn't think she would ever tire from seeing the blonde's body.

Bo gently pushed the Doctor down into the leaves, kissing along her chest up to her jaw. Lauren knew this probably wasn't the time for a full blown out love making session, but she couldn't seem to make herself care enough to stop it.

Bo could feel the wound closing, and knew she would probably be alright now, but was having a hard time tearing herself away from the blonde as she popped the woman's pants open. Bo quickly lifted Lauren into arms, and walked them to the nearest tree as she gently pressed the blonde into the wood.

Lauren gasped at the sudden presser between her thighs. She couldn't believe she was about to be taken right then and there when they had bad men chasing them. That thought was quickly forgotten though as she felt fingers glide across her swollen clit. "Fuck." She hummed against soft lips as Bo began to thrust long and hard, starting the flow of chi again as she felt the blonde's climax reaching its peak, pulsing her bundle of nerves as silent screams fell from the woman's mouth.

Cutting the flow, Lauren slumped down with exhaustion. She wasn't completely sure what she had just done, or how, but it took a lot out of her. Bo on the other hand looked like she had just got done doing several rails of coke off a bathroom toilet.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bo questioned, checking the blonde's pulse. Lauren just nodded trying to catch her breath.

The sounds of hollering and whistling could be heard in the distance, capturing both of the women's attention. They were extremely close, but thankfully the forest was now covered in a blanket of black, not even a shimmer of the moon could be seen. Bo needed to act fast.

Turning to the blonde, who was still fighting with fatigue, "I need you to stay right here and let them find you, okay?" Bo said, still caressing her face. Lauren just stared, unsure of Bo's intentions. _**'She wants me to be captured?'**_ she thought, shocked and confused until those familiar four little words were spoken.

"Do you trust me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys, over here! Brutus has something!" A voice rang out, startling the blonde from her short drift into slumber. "What is it boy? Did you find the Doctor?" The voice continued, as the crunching of leaves and exhales of the hound got closer.

Lauren could see beams of light waving all over the place until one finally landed on her, blinding the blonde. The dog became erratic, barking and growling at the woman as he fought against his leash.

"Got the doctor pinned boys! Get your asses ove- oomph…", Grunting sounds of the man could be heard along with frantic whimpers from the dog as the other men quickly approached.

They spotted the hound hovering above the ground by its leash, choking for air as it fought to break loose. "What the…" one of the men started, as the hound finally broke loose from its noose, taking off into the dark forest. Whining the entire way.

"John?" Another called out, following the broken leash up the tree with his flashlight before spotting their man hanging dead several feet up. "What the fuck are we dealing with, Darrel?" another goon demanded, fear in his voice.

Darrel just stood there staring at his dead buddy, immediately regretting signing on to work for that lunatic, Isaac Taft, but nonetheless he still had a job to do. "I don't know, and I don't care to stick around to find out. Grab the blonde and let's go!" he ordered as one of his men began to open fire into the group.

Darrel ducked behind a tree as his men were gunned downed, screams and gun smoke filled the air before he finally took aim and fired at the mad man, killing him with two shots to the chest. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Darrel screamed, as he franticly scanned the horizon.

"Call out!" he ordered, listening for his men. Only silence met his ears. "Fuck…"

He was the only one left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on out you fucking freak!" The man shouted as Bo approached from behind. She had been quite busy sneaking around.

The first guy was easy. Simple vine around the neck and enough levitation off the ground had the man as good as dead. Taking out the rest was a bit more complicated as she had to wait for the right guy, to get into the right position, at the right time before making her move. Dropping down behind the man, she pulsed him hard and command him to shoot his men.

Bo has never felt this kind of power before. It was intoxicating, filling every inch of her body with new-found strength and insight. Something in the Doctor's chi increased Bo's abilities tenfold as she was now able to see clearly in the dark, make split decisions and hear the wolves howl in the distance, miles away. She felt drunk off this new power.

"I'm not going to say it again freak, show yourself or the Doctor is as good as dead!" Darrel threatened, inching towards the blonde who still sat there against a tree with absolutely no energy. She had watched Bo the whole time, jumping from tree to tree, smoothly taking the men down. If she wasn't so tired she would have jumped Bo's bones again by now.

"Now, now, I don't think your employer would be too pleased with that." Bo spoke as her voice carried in the wind unable to be pin pointed. "You don't believe me?! Try me!" he spat as he placed the barrel against the blonde's head. "Didn't your momma ever teach you not to point a gun at a woman?" Bo questioned, startling the man from behind, grabbing his gun as he swung around.

She connected her knee to his groin hard forcing the man to double over in pain as he dry-heaved uncontrollably. "Y-you s-stupid bitch." He coughed trying to gather to his feet. "Stay down, and shut up." Bo barked, shoving him down with her foot.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." He spat, laughing hysterically. Bo leaned down close to the man's face, "Same goes for you buddy. I'm your worst nightma-"

Her words were cut off by a sudden stinging sensation in her thigh. Looking down she sees what seems to be a dart sticking out of her leg. "What the-"

Her words were left hanging again as she fell limp to the ground, the sound of Lauren yelling her name was the last thing she heard before darkness took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo groaned in pain as her head lolled back and forth. She was trying to gain her vision back, but each time she opened her eyes a sharp pain shot through her head. _**'What the hell did they dose me with?'**_ she thought as she tried to remember everything that happened after she was shot.

Nothing.

Makes sense that she wouldn't considering that whatever was in that dart had her knocked out cold.

"Bo." A voice whispered from somewhere in the room. "Bo, can you hear me?" it continued, as Bo fought to clear her head. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Bo baby, I need you to wake up. I need you to look at me, okay?"

"Lauren?" the brunette mumbled in the direction of the sound. "Yeah baby, it's me. I'm right here. Can you look at me?"

"It hurts to do so at the moment. Where are we?" she mumbled, scrunching her face.

"They've have us locked in a room. They probably hit you with a strong tranquilizer, the side effects could blur your vision, and give you one hell of a headache. I just needed to know you were ok." Lauren spoke softly, she hated seeing the succubus weak and vulnerable, especially when she had no idea what their captors were capable of.

"Did they hurt you?" Bo asked, squinting one eye at the blonde. She could see that Lauren was tied down to a metal chair, the sight enraged the succubus as she fought to stand but soon realized she too was tied down.

"I'm okay." Lauren started, watching the brunette exhaust her strength trying to break free, "Bo, it's pointless. You're too weak right now to try and break the ropes, plus they put us in handcuffs underneath."

Becoming frustrated Bo began to jerk violently back and forth, not really sure what she was wanting to achieve, but it was better than just sitting there. She could feel the steel cuffs cutting into her skin the more she fought, but she didn't care. She needed to get Lauren out of here; out of danger.

The sound of several footsteps echoed down the hall, halting the brunette's movement as she bore her eyes into the solid metal door wishing it gone. "I won't let them hurt you, Lauren. I promise you." Bo assured, turning her attention back to the sound of a key unlocking the door.

Two guards entered the room first, fully equipped with AR's. Taft followed behind sporting a sinister grin as he entered the room, immediately looking at the Doctor. Bo released a deep growl at the man, her eyes turning a dark shade of blue. "Hello Doctor Lewis. My names Dr. Isaac Taft, and I have been waiting a very long time to meet you."

"Don't you touch her, scumbag!" Bo hissed, yanking at her restraints. One of the guards walked over and delivered a hard blow to her face. "Now, now succubus. Don't you know it's rude to interrupt, I'll be with you in a moment, okay?" Bo spat blood on the guard's shoe before meeting Taft's eyes, "You're going to regret kidnapping us."

Taft laughed as he approached the succubus, leaning in just close enough for her to hear. "That's funny. That's exactly what your shifter friend said before I had him cut open." Rage filled the brunette as she lunged forward headbutting the man in his nose.

"Damn that hurt… Well played, succubus. Take her to the lab, she's next." He spat, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's time you learned some manners succubus."

Bo snarled at the men as they approached, grabbing her by the shoulders. Her succubus was going crazy, and wanted nothing more than to rip each and every one of her captors apart.

The men forced Bo to her feet, shoving her towards the door. "And take the blonde to my room. I would like some alone time with the doctor." Taft spoke, lifting the blonde's chin to look at him, "Something tells me she may need some convincing."

Bo felt feral, this rage inside her fueled the need to protect the blonde. Releasing a growl Bo turned to one of the men, instantly draining him of his chi in seconds, giving her the strength to rip through her restraints. The other guard was reaching for his weapon as Bo grabbed him by the jaw, snapping his neck with a great force.

The look in Taft's eyes humored the succubus as she took quick steps towards the man, ready to rip his head clean off, but before she could reach him a piercing screech stopped her dead in her tracks as she doubled over in pain. The sound was horrific and made it impossible for the succubus to move. She could only lay there in a paralyzed like state.

"Those two were the only competent men I had, and you just HAD to go and kill them. Jesus. Why are you making this so difficult Succubus? All I want to do is take a few vials of your blood and run a couple tests. That's it. Can you tell me where the harm is in that?" Taft questioned, crouching down next to the brunette. The sound got closer, making the succubus start to violently shake.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Lauren pleaded, tears soaking her cheek.

"I didn't want any of this to go down like this, but your mutt of a leader just had to be suspicious. I just need the Doctor. Her brilliant mind holds the missing piece to my puzzle… But now, now you all have to be dealt with. There has been too much blood shed for me to look passed it."

Lauren's heart was breaking the longer Bo shook, completely helpless. Lauren caught Bo's eyes, a familiar pleading look was being held.

Bo knew exactly what the Doctor was going to do, and she couldn't have that. She wouldn't. So, she pleaded with her eyes, begging Lauren to keep her mouth shut.

Three more guards came running into room, stopping when they saw the succubus seizing on the floor with Taft leering over her.

"I'll do it. Whatever you need from me, I'll do it. Just let her go, please." A single tear fell from Bo's eye, how could everything go to shit within a twenty-four-hour window. Lauren turned her head from Bo, unable to look at the sadness and disappointment in her eyes. She knew Bo would never forgive her, but if it meant she would still be alive than that's all that mattered.

"You're making the right choice, Dr. Lewis. Once the experiment is complete I will consider letting your friends leave. Take the succubus to the containment area, Lauren and I have a lot to discuss."

Releasing the button, he was holding, Bo felt her body go limp as her control slowly came back, her body was severely weak. She had no strength to gather to her feet and kill the man, all she could do was stare.

Stare at the frightened blonde as she continued to look at the floor away from the brunette. She looked so broken. Bo was going to make it her soul mission to kill Isaac Taft, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

The guards grabbed Bo by the arms and started dragging her out of the room as another figure walked in.

Bo and Lauren's stomach dropped at the sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! It's been a while.. I have no excuse other than losing all motivation to write anything for a long while.. Unfortunately happens with me sometimes. :/**

 **Hope you all haven't given up yet, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thank you!**

"Get in there!" Darrel barked shoving the succubus into the tiny cell. Her knees colliding into the cold hard floor as she lost her footing.

That would leave a bruise.

"Where's Lauren?!" Bo demanded, gathering back to her feet as the man slammed the steel door closed.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about her. The Doctor is in good hands now, far better than she was with the entourage she called her security team. It's pathetic how easy it was to take you five down. Aren't ya'll supposed to be far more superior to us humans?" He taunts holding a grin from ear to ear.

"I swear if you lay one finger on her I'll be sure to make your death slow and painful." Bo spat flaring her eyes at the man.

Darrel seemed unfazed by her threat as he continued to smile. "I give you my word that she will remain untouched…" he spoke slowly inching forward "as long as she is still needed."

Bo's blood was boiling at those words, the rage inside her succubus was at a level she had never felt before. An unstable level. In the blink of an eye, Bo had the guard by the throat squeezing with all her might. Darrel's cries were muffled due to his windpipe being crushed. One of the other guards leaped forward tasering the succubus in her side.

Releasing her grip, Bo stumbled back as the man fell to the floor coughing and dry heaving as he held his throat. ' _ **You got lucky this time.'**_ Bo thought as she held her side, glaring at the young boy with the taser. "I'm shocked you even know how to use that. You're what sixteen, seventeen?" she asked, sizing the kid up who puffs his chest at the question. It made her even more angry that Taft would recruit young adults into this dangerous role. Brainwashed no doubt, and more than likely promised the world.

"That's none of your damn business freak, you're lucky I haven't come in there to show you what pain really feels like!" the auburn boy spat, squaring his shoulders.

Bo couldn't help but chuckle at the arrogance rolling off the kid. "Quite the bark you have there. What would your parents think about you putting yourself in danger like this, huh?"

"Shut your mouth! My parents are dead because of you monsters, so you don't get to pass judgement." The boy's breezy blue eyes began to brim with tears. Must still be a fresh wound, the thought of this poor young man's parents being killed by Fae broke her heart, not to mention the fact that he believed his only way of surviving was under the command of a crazed man.

"I am so unbelievably sorry for your heartache…" she paused, glancing at the name printed across the boy's uniform, "Thomas. I can't even imagine what you must feel every day, and though this will never be a good enough reason, not all Fae are bad. In fact, there are many of us out there that fight to protect the equal rights between Humans and Fae. I was raised by a human mom and dad. Our most important scientist is human." She spoke, watching the kids feature soften. "What Taft is doing is wrong, and I don't have to be a genius to see that you are bright enough to know right from wrong and good from…"

"Alright, that's enough of today's political bullshit debate. You Fae are and will always be cold blooded killers. Don't let her fool you, Thomas." Darrel cut in, his voice raspy from before. "There's a snack in your cage if you want it." He finished before turning to leave. Signaling for the other men to follow.

Bo's eyes followed Thomas as the men were leaving, before reaching the door he stopped and turned back towards Bo. It was evident in his eyes that he wasn't like Darrel or the other men, he didn't want to live this kind of life, but what do you do when you have no one to take care of you. They stared for a moment longer before Darrel shouted for him to get his ass moving.

A low groan caught her attention, she quickly turned to meet the sound. There in the far corner of the cell laid a figure on their side, facing away from the brunette. As she got closer, certain features became familiar as to who was lying there.

"Dyson." She whispered, quickly running to his side, cradling him into her arms. The shifter cried out in pain as Bo's cold hands hit deep bruises and lacerations.

"I-I'm sorry, Dy. Here lay your head on this." Bo quickly removed her leather jacket, rolling it into a makeshift pillow as she placed it behind his head. Bo couldn't explain how relived she was to see him, "Man are you a sight for sore eyes. I thought you were…. Taft said that…"

"I'm okay, Bo. They just took some bone marrow and blood samples then beat me around a bit. That's all." He interrupted, grunting and groaning as he tried to sit up.

"Easy, Dyson. Just lay down, it's not like we can go anywhere right now." Bo spoke, pressing against the shifter. Dyson was too weak to put up any bit of a fight, so he laid back down. "Do you know where they took Tamsin, and the other two agents?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I ended up passing out from all the pain and when I woke up, I was here." He replied. "They might have taken her next…. Where's the Doctor?"

Bo immediately looked away as guilt coursed through her body having let her superior down. "Taft has her. He needs her for some experiment. The Fae Elders didn't send us here, Dyson, we were tricked." She finished meeting his gaze with piercing blue eyes, heated anger in her tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I-I don't understand. How?" Lauren questioned, her face completely drained of color as she stared at the person before her. Nausea violently tugging at her insides. She didn't want to believe that this kind of betrayal was true.

"How?" The person mocks, slowly circling the blonde, "Easy, I just had to get you at your most vulnerable. You should never mix drugs and alcohol, Lauren." The figure winked, running a finger along her jawline. "Though I will admit it was a lot harder than I originally thought it to be, constantly tracking you down, our little game of cat and mouse. I didn't expect it to take me three years to finally gain your trust back. I must say I am a bit hurt over that."

"Why? How could you do this? After everything we've been through." Lauren challenged, crossing her arms across her chest as she took a few steps back. Taft stood behind the scenes watching everything unfold, all that he was missing was a bag of popcorn and cherry coke. Though having already wrote and read this script over and over, he knew the ending all too well.

"That's exactly it, Lauren! After everything we went through, no… What those FREAKS put us through. They ruined us. We were so happy before you stumbled into that village. The Fae tore us apart, Lauren and now I'm getting my revenge."

"You checked out long before the Fae ever came around, Nadia, so don't you dare place the blame on them. This has always been about you and me, no one else. You just couldn't stand the fact that my life had some other meaning besides being your perfect house wife!" The blonde spat, pressing her finger into the brunette's chest.

Off to the side, Taft looked just as shocked as Nadia did at the blonde's response, he didn't remember writing that in, nevertheless the grand finale would still be the same. Taft would soon be the most powerful hybrid to ever roam the earth. All will bow down to him, Fae and human alike.

"Is that what you really think? That I gave up on us long before?" Nadia questioned, a softness in her voice.

"It's the only thing that makes sense, we were together for four years, built a life together; had everything planned out. That doesn't just go away over night because the plans derail a little. Someone who's madly in love doesn't just walk away from a four-year relationship."

"You were gone all the time, Lauren! Always in that stupid lab, working on god knows what for a bunch of freaks! How was I supposed to act?!" Nadia replied, a hint of anger back in her tone. "Five months. Five very lonely months I fought with you, fought for us. I dropped hint after hint before blatantly coming out and telling you how I felt,"

"Yes, and I TOLD you I would cut back my hours!"

"Let me finish," she interrupted, raising a hand. Both women's eyes were brimming with tears. They've never truly talked about everything that had happened between them, an unspoken understanding to just leave it be. "That night you came home to find all my things packed, I had accidently stumbled across a letter from the… those things. Explaining your new role as Regional Head Director, and how it would require you to fly all over the world taking care of all kinds of Fae and I lost it. All I could think about was Congo, and how much I hated it there. The life we had built and dreamed of consisted of that tiny little Victorian house down Grover St, with a white picket fence and a decent sized yard for all the furry babies and human babies we would have, together. Not living on a jet, or in a medical institution until we died. I knew that was something that you would be ok with, but I wouldn't have been."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this? We could have figured something out, or I would have declined. That's what couples do, Nadia, you talk through things and make compromises."

"Lauren, you live breathe and dream about that life. I couldn't be the one to take that away from you. You would have grown to resent me, and I couldn't live with that, but that also doesn't change the fact that I am still angry that we were even put in that position. I'm sorry for drugging you, and slipping that file into your bag to get you here, but I want to the Fae gone as much as Taft does. I'm sorry." Nadia finished, lowering her gaze to the floor. She couldn't stand to see the hurt and betrayal in the blondes eyes. Maybe this was a shitty way of going about things, but she was already roped in to far to not see this through.

Lauren stared at the woman, anger coursing through her blood as every event leading up to this day replayed in her mind. The ultimate betrayal and stab to her back. She didn't recognize her anymore. This wasn't the Nadia she fell in love with back in their college days.

"You are a disgrace to mankind, both of you." Lauren spat meeting Issac's eyes, before turning her attention back to the brunette. He could careless what she or anyone else thought of him, that was child's play and he had no time for that.

Nadia on the other hand looked like she just had her heart mercilessly ripped from her chest.

"Alright, I've enjoyed enough of this reunion. Escort the Doctor to her quarters so she may get settled, and I want two men stationed outside her door at all times." He ordered the two guards while walking to a small fridge across the room.

"You won't be able to keep this up forever Taft, sooner or later the Fae will come looking for us." Lauren threatened as the men came beside her.

Taft laughed at her words, turning to face the blonde, "That's exactly what I am hoping for, Doctor." And with that, the men grabbed Lauren by her arms leading her out of the room.

Nadia watched as the disappeared, she felt so low inside. Was this who she really was, did the Fae change her into this monster?!

The sound of bottle caps hitting the table drew her attention back in as Issac approached with two beers in hand, "We're not having second thoughts are we?" He questioned handing the cool beverage to Nadia.

She stood for a moment before shaking her head, "No sir, just her words hit me hard that's all. Doesn't change how I feel about the Fae though." She responded, cheering her drink to him.

"Good, now we have much to discuss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been five days since Bo had seen the blonde, she was pacing back in fourth in the tiny cell, imagining what she would do when she got her hands on those slimy scumbags. Especially Taft.. She also couldn't believe the betrayal of Nadia that landed them all there. She should of been more aware that night, her gut was telling her something was wrong, but she washed that down to jealousy. 'If only I had stopped her then we'

"Bo, you're going to pace a hole into the floor if you don't quit. Come lay down, you need to rest." Dyson ordered, startling the brunette from her thoughts.

"Might be the only thing that will get us out of this cage." She stopped at looked at her companion. He was still very weak from the beating and the bone marrow transfusion, "I need to make sure she's okay, Dy. I'm literally going out of my mind. What if she's hurt, I can't be there to protect her because I'm stuck here in this stupid fucking cell!" She spoke in frustration, yelling the last part.

"Hey, give it a rest Succubus! You're driving me nuts over here!"

"Sorry Tam." Bo spoke, leaning against the wall as she slide down, covering her face in her hands. She was at her wits end, she couldn't stop the flow of bad imagines of Lauren being seriously hurt, or scared. 'What if they are doing tests on her like they did Tamsin and Dyson?!'

Just then the doors swung open and a guard came through heading the straight for her cage. "Succubus, to your feet now and come with me. Peacefully." A voice spoke, seemed familiar but was muffled by the mask he wore.

Climbing to her feet Bo glanced at Dyson, catching his nervous eyes before following the man out. As soon as the left the room, the guard turned to Bo and removed his mask, "It's me, Thomas. I don't have long but the Doctor wanted to see you, and so I've been given orders to have you checked out before they run tests on you."

Bo couldn't believe this boy was helping her, but most of all she was grateful for being able to see Lauren. Giving then boy a nod, he replaced his mask before heading down the long white hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they entered the clinic, Bo spotted Lauren by an exam table, setting up utensils. Thomas let the two be as he closed the door, as soon as the door clicked Lauren turned to the brunette, inhaling deeply at the sight of Bo.

Bo couldn't help but have the same reaction as she took quick steps towards the blonde, Lauren meeting her halfway as the wrapped their arms around the other in a longing embrace.

Bo's body shook as the Doctor held her, her soul and spirit missed the blonde so much, "I was so worried about you, Lo. Did Taft doing anything to you? Did he hurt you? Touch you? I swear to god I'll kill him Lauren."

"Bo, baby, calm down. I'm fine. He hasn't down anything to me. I've been trying to fly under the radar and do what is asked until I can find away to get you guys out. Bo, you've been on my mind twenty four seven. Are you okay?" Lauren spoke, wiping tears from the succubus cheeks. Bo just nodded as she took the blonde in, "Dyson's okay by the way, just thought you should know."

A sign of relief fell over the Doctor, she had later inquired about the Wolf but was never given a straight answer. "I'm so glad to hear that. Listen, Bo, Taft wants tests run on you now, and he wants me to perform the procedure... and I told him I would. I'll have better control on how much... how much pain you feel." She choked, looking away from the brunette.

"Hey, look at me Lo. It's okay. I trust you." Bo spoke in a low tone, reassuring the Doctor. "When will these tests take place?"

"Today, after I examine you." Lauren replied, looking to the ground. Bo placed her finger under the blondes chin lifting her face, "I love you, Lauren Lewis. There is nothing that could change that. I'll endure all the pain in the world if it meant you were safe. We're going to get through this, all of us."

"Feed from me." Lauren blurted out, catching the brunette off guard. "Feed from me, Bo. You need all the strength you can get."

Bo looked to the door and then around the empty room before returning her gaze to the Doctor. "How much time do we have?!"

Lauren catching the hidden meaning in the brunettes question smiled, pulling the succubus close. "Enough." She husked before capturing her lips. Bo collided with the Doctor as she quickly discarded her jacket, picking the blonde up, she carried her to the exam table, sitting the Doctor down.

As Bo began her onslaught against her neck, "Wait.. Bo hold on for a second." Lauren began to push the succubus back, halting their movements. Bo looked at the Doctor with confused worried eyes.

Lauren just stared at the brunette, taking in the beautiful creature before her. This woman held Lauren's heart, and she wanted it known. "I love you, Bo Dennis. You are truly the best thing to ever walk into my life, and WHEN we get out of here I want us to be together, like together together. I want the world to know.." she finishes, grinning from ear to ear as tears threatened to fall.

Bo stared at the woman, fighting to keep her heart in her chest. She's never felt this way towards anyone, and she can't believe the feelings are returned in full. Letting out a low sigh, Bo leaned in pressing the softest of kisses against the blondes lips, relishing the electric current passing between the two.

Burning passion took over as the previously fueled fire resumed between the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas stood outside the door, trying his best not to listen to the sounds coming from in the room, but with no luck as both women didn't seem to be holding back.


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas sat outside the door for a good part of an hour, the commotion from inside had subsided roughly fifteen minutes ago but there was still no sign of the Doctor or Bo.

The click of heels echoed down the hall as Nadia turned the corner carrying what looked to be a bouquet of flowers and some kind of book. She smiled genuinely at the boy as she got closer, "Hello, Mr. Kelly. Is Lauren in the clinic?" She asked stopping in front of the boy.

Thomas's stomach dropped, unofficially Bo wasn't supposed to be there. "She is mam, but she is currently with a patient." He spoke, stepping in front of the door.

Nadia eyed the boy for a moment, "I don't recall there being an appointment set. Who is the patient?"

"Oh just one of the guys from the cyber unit, stomach bug or something. It was an emergency visit, I apologize for not informing you."

"I see, does the patient have a name? I'd like to follow up with them once they are feeling better." She questioned, trying to peer though the small glass in the door.

"I'm sorry mam, but I am not familiar with the Cyber Unit staff just yet, I will be sure to ask their name once Doctor Lewis is done." He couldn't tell if the woman was believing his story or not, she must have because she gave him a quick nod before handing over the flowers, asking that he give those to Lauren before bidding him farewell and disappearing around the corner.

Thomas's heart was racing, he hated lying to people, especially people who could demand harsh punishments. **'They need to hurry up'** he thought as he turned to push the door open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moments earlier.

"I don't think I could ever tire from your kisses, or how your touch give me goosebumps all over. I could seriously lay here forever with you and be the happiest succubus around." Bo hummed, lazily rubbing the blondes back.

Lauren laid on top of the succubus as her limbs were currently rendered useless. Her ear pressed against Bo chest, listening to the steady beat.

She knew it was way past the time Bo should have been back by now, but she didn't want this moment to end. She wanted them to stay in this bubble forever, because she knew as soon as Bo left those doors, reality would set in, and she would have to inflict a horrible amount of pain onto Bo.

She wasn't a hundred percent sure why Taft needed bone marrow, but it didn't feel right. All this talk about becoming far more superior than any Fae, he had to be onto something or he wouldn't have had Nadia betray me to get me here.

Voices from outside the door startle the blonde as she quickly lifted up to try and hear better. The male voice was definitely Thomas, but the female voice she couldn't quite pinpoint. Regardless she needed to get Bo back to her cell quick.

She could tell Thomas was either trying to stall, or get the person to go. She would need to find a way to thank gin later. "Bo, get it and get dressed now. We need to get you back to your cell." Lauren ordered, prancing around the room, picking up clothing and straightening beakers and utensils.

"I thought you had to do the procedure after the exam?" Bo questioned, catching flying clothes.

"That was the excuse if we were to get caught, I'm actually not supposed to have any contact with you. Except for the procedures of course, but I needed to see you, and make sure you were alright." Lauren spoke, placing her palm against the brunettes cheek. "I'm going to find a way to get us out of here, Bo. All of us, I just need a little time to fully understand Taft's plans."

Bo nodded in response as she wrapped her arms around the Doctor, pulling her close. "I have faith that you will figure this out, Lo. You're the finest problem solver I've ever met." She smiled, placing a chest kiss against her lips.

Just then the woman's voice became clear, it was Nadia. "Alright then, I will be expecting that name later. Will you give these to Lauren for me?"

"Bo you need to get dressed now, that was Nadia. Can you imagine the shit show that could have been if would of just barged in?" The blonde spoke, panic in her voice as she began to pace around the room.

"But she didn't, Lo. Thomas is a good kid, he wouldn't of let her do that." Bo replied, grabbing the woman in her arms, halting her pace. "Look at me."

Turning to meet her gaze, Bo's eyes were a mix of golden hazel and that electric blue her succubus carries, it was a breathtaking site. "Bo, your eyes. Their a mix of gold and blue. How is that possible?"

"I could ask you the same Doc, you're eyes are doing the same exact thing." Golden specks, mixed with blue. **'How is that possible?'**

Just then the door swung open, Thomas quickly looking away from the two naked women. "Sorry guy, but I need to get Bo back to her cell."

Both girls chuckled at the boy before shooting him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You ready?"

"Ready." Bo spoke, quickly leaning in to kiss the blonde one last time. "I love you." Lauren smiled at the brunette as she backed away.

Thomas was at the door, "These are for you. I'd imagine she would find it rude if you didn't place them somewhere in here."

"Thanks, Thomas. I'll be sure to do so. You two be careful heading back." Bo and the boy both nod, as they began to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm glad you had a change of heart, Thomas. Your parents would be so proud of you, and I promise you that when we get out of here I'll be sure to hunt down the Fae that killed your parents and bring them to justice." Bo spoke as they made their way back. Thomas gave her a weak smile and nod in return.

Just as they were rounding a corner a flash of black came from the other side as the butt of a twelve gage connected with Bo's face, knocking her out cold. Thomas raised his gun at the assailant, but was met by several more pointed his direction.

"Of all my men Thomas, you were the one I had high hopes for, but I guess I misjudged you." Taft spoke, as one of the men discharged prongs into the boy's side, effectively dropping him to his knees. The last person he saw before he too was knocked out cold was Nadia cowering behind the men. **'Fucking Bi-'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cold water shocked Bo conscious. Her head was pounding and she was having a hard time opening her right eye. "There she is. We've been waiting on you to start the party." A voice rang out. Bo fought to focus her eye as the sound of several boots maneuvered around the room. She tried to move her arms, but was unable due to the ties around her wrists. She sat on her knees, slightly hunched over.

"Bo, I'm so sorry.." a softer voice filled her ears next to her. Turning towards the person, Bo saw that Thomas was also tied up with a gash across his forehead. Wet and dried blood covered his face. He looked as though he had crying.

Bo's heart began to race, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I just simply want to teach you a lesson. You are to valuable to be running around free like that, especially seeing the Good Doctor when it has been forbidden. Cost her quite a punishment, mind you." Taft began, slowly pacing around the top.

Bo scanned the room full of guards, stopping when a certain brunette was spotted. Nadia stood in the back with her head low as the lunatic continued to rant. "Thanks to Nadia, we found our traitor. I knew it was only a matter of time before one of these idiots fell under your thrall. To bad it had to be Thomas." He finished, tisk-tisking.

"What do you want, prick?" Bo spat, eyeing the man down.

He couldn't help laughing at the word choice. "I want to teach you a lesson." With the snap of his fingers the door behind him opened revealing the Doctor being shoved from behind into the room. She had a black eye and several lacerations along her jaw and mouth. She looked worn. Nadia couldn't believe the sight either, Taft said he'd leave the Doctor alone.

The sight sent the succubus into rage as she jumped to her feet, straight for Taft, but before she could reach him she was shot down with a taser, followed by that damn piercing sound completely paralyzing the succubus in spot.

A sick laugh erupted from Taft as he ordered his men to sit the succubus up, facing the young boy. "I want it known that I will do whatever is necessary to keep this project moving. I have no time for the bothersome bullshit." He spoke, walking by one of his men, grabbing the mans pistol. Stopping just before the young boy, kneeling down to his level. "I need to know why you did what you did, Mr. Kelly. Why you would put our research at risk like that?" He finished, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I-I don't know, sir. I felt sorry for them. I-I guess I just let my better judg-"

The blast of the shot echoed through the tiny room as Thomas's body went limp against the floor, a red substance pooling around his head. Lauren couldn't believe what she just seen, she had screamed 'No' as he had raised the gun, dropping to her knees as the shot went off.

Bo was helpless to do anything. Unable to react, all she could do was let tears fall. Many different emotions courses through her body.

Anger and hate, sympathy and sadness, but most of all uselessness.

Footsteps echoed across the floor stopping in front of Bo. She didn't need to look up to know who it was, his stench was all to familiar with her now. A smell she would hold onto until she could suck him dry.

Kneeling down, Taft held malevolent grin as he met her eyes. "See what happens to young boys when you're around? At least this one wasn't by your own hands, though it might have well been."

Bo's body was shaking, it was unhealthy to harbor the amount of rage she currently was, and it being able to lash out. It was literally making her bones and muscles ache. "I-I'm going t-to enjoy-y killing y-you." She spat, finding just enough strength to get that out.

Taft just continued to smile before rising back up. "Take her to to the cells, a different one from the mutt. I'll deal with you later." He glared, lifting her chin with the pistols barrel.

Grabbing Bo to her feet two men began to drag her out of the room, right over Thomas's body, "and when you're done locking her up bring me the Doctor. She hasn't received her punishment yet."

Bo grunted and fought as hard as she could, but it was futile in the end. Her body was to weak. All she could do was look at Lauren as they dragged her off. Lauren had made her way towards the boy's body, entering medical mode, but not before she watches with sad eyes as Bo was taken away. Something had to be done soon if any of them wanted a chance to live.

A gentle hand placed on Lauren's shoulder startled her as she met brown eyes. Nadia face was unreadable, no doubt there was sadness, but something more was underlining. "Lauren... I-I'm so sorry.. I had no idea Taft would go this far. I've never seen this side of him before. He's lost it. God, I'm so stupid for bringing you all here, and now.. Now Thomas is dead... because of me. I got this boy killed... How the hell do I live with that?!" She continued, on the verge of being histarical.

A quick hand connected with her face, effectively shutting up her rant. Lauren's eyes were ice blue with hints of golden specks throughout, Nadia to was mesmerized to even worry about the red mark that would soon appear across her cheek.

"You deal with it like you dealt with walking out those doors long ago, and how you dealt with lying and tricking me into coming here. THAT'S how you are going to deal with it Nadia. This is on you, ALL of it and so help me God if anything happens to Bo, or any of my other agents I will cut you heart out the way you did mine only literally." Lauren spat.

Before Nadia could reply two guards entered the room ushering Lauren away, leaving Nadia to her own thoughts, with only the company of a dead boy for feedback and insight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tis a bit shorter this time, but I needed to get to bed lol. I'm really enjoying writing this right now. So much going on. I'm pleased everyone is enjoying these last few chapters. I hated killing Thomas off, but I needed him to show Tafts true side. Yes, a lot of you all are corret. Lauren and Bo have mated/bonded, Im a sucker for stories like that, just a better way to show true love.**

 **I apologise for the excessive cursing, these chapters here out for a while will have a darker side.**

 **Anywho, hope y'all enjoy! :)**

"Quit banging on the damn door before I come in there and sedate the fuck out of you!" Darrell barked from across the room, immediately standing from his desk.

Bo had been going wild since they put her back in her cell. To many emotions filled her body making it impossible not to react. "Come fucking try, asshole. I'd love a snack right about now." She spat, glaring at the man. Her eyes have been that golden blue since she left that room. The anger she felt wouldn't let them subside.

"Fucking nut case.." Darrell mumbled as he got up from his chair, heading towards the door to leave. As soon as the door closed Bo continued her assault against the steel walls and door. Grunting at each blow.

"Bo, I need you to calm down. Look at me and take deep breathes. Calm down." Tamsin spoke, trying to soothe the succubus.

"Shut it unless your going to help us get out of here!" She bit, glaring at her friend. Bo looked feral in Tamsin's eyes. She too couldn't understand how she had bits of gold through out, "What's going on with your eyes, Bo?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?! There's nothing wrong with them!"

"Okay, okay buddy, calm down. I'm sorry." She spoke, glancing over at Dyson who was just as worried for his agent as Tamsin.

 **'Golden specks.'** He thought. **'The Fae that Lauren mixed with her serum had golden eyes.'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know what happen to Thomas was hard to watch, but we can't have set backs like that. He would have let our only chances at getting back at the Fae go, is that what you want? They tore you and the Doctor apart. Remember that next time you start doubting yourself, Nadia." Taft spoke, lounging back in his desk recliner. "You signed on for this, there is no leaving now. I'm sorry."

Nadia just stared at the man, how could she be so foolish, and blind. She should of just let Lauren go. Her anger go, like normal people do. You love and you lose, that's how it goes.

"Are we going to have a problem with this?" He questioned, dropping his feet down to stand, making his way around the desk. Nadia watched as he came to stand behind her, placing his hands on each shoulder.

"No sir, there will be no further worry or doubt on my end." She replied softly, lowering her head.

"Good, now take a couple days to yourself. Go into the city if you would like and see the town. I hear it's quite beautiful up the mountains."

Nadia just shook her head as she stood to leave, his grip on her shoulders holding just a bit tight with her movements before releasing. Before reaching the door Nadia turned back towards Taft, "What did you do with, Lauren?"

"Don't you worry about her, she fine." He spoke, walking back behind his desk.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt her. Why was she covered in cuts and bruises the other day?"

"She needed to be taught a lesson, Nadia. I will not have her disrespect me again like she did, and you need to get that into your head. I won't hurt her unless she gives me a reason not too, it's up to her. Simple as that."

Nadia stared for a moment, boiling on the inside. How could she be so blind? "Yes sir." Is all she said as she opened the door to leave. Half way down the hall she became overwhelmed with emotions, she needed to make this right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of metal lazily clanking against metal echoed through the room, along with subtle humming.

Lauren lolled back and forth in spot, fighting to keep standing. The wiring around her wrists had began to rub the area raw as she dangled from a chain in the ceiling. It has only been a little under 24 hrs since she was thrown into this room left to _'think about what she had done_ ' but all she could think about was that poor boy, and Bo.

"Bo." She hummed imagining her touch, her smell. She was nowhere near, but it felt as if she were.

"Bo... Yesabau Dennis." She whispered, over and over again. Her legs were becoming tired from standing, and all she had to do was agree to proceed with Taft's project and she would be released from this cold dark room, but as the stubborn Doctor would have it, she refused to give in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God damnit! Let me out of this fucking cell or I swear I'll tear this place apart!" Bo spat, ramming her shoulder into the steel door.

"How about we chill out and actually discuss how we could possibly get out of here?" Tamsin spoke, reaching out to grab Bo.

As soon as her fingers touched the succubus, Bo spun around grabbing Tamsin by the neck as she shoved her against the wall. "Don't touch me, I'm not telling you again!"

"Bo, this isn't you. Your acting crazy!" Yasmin choked out, pleading with the brunette.

 _ **'Bo... Yesabau Dennis.'**_

Bo released the blonde, taking a few steps back. "Did you hear that?" She questioned, looking around the cell.

"Hear what?"

"Someone just said my name, my full name. It had to be Lauren, she's the only one I've told my full name in a long time. She's here. Lauren can you hear me?!" She began to shout, frantically glancing around the room at all the cells.

"Bo, I didn't hear anything. It's just been you and I talking, well mostly you, but still." Tamsin said, backing away from the brunette. She did not want to be sharing a cell with the succubus any more.

 _ **'Bo... My Bo.. I'm so sorry I got you into this.'**_

"There it is again! You can't tell me you don't hear her! She sounds worn. Lauren, please, which cell are you in! Talk to me baby." Bo began yanking on the hinges, occasionally staring out into the room. Tamsin just sighed as she watched her friend lose it.

"Why... why won't she answer me?" Bo questioned, an immense feeling of sadness waned over her features.

"She's not here, Bo." Dyson's voice cut in, "It's in your head. You can hear her thoughts." He finished, stepping into the light of his room.

"How?"

"Because you two are bound together mentally, and spirituality. That's the only reasonable explanation for the both of y'alls eyes. Your succubus must have chosen her, and the Fae in her chose you."

Bo could only stare at the Wolf as she took in the bomb that was just dropped. "What exactly does that mean?" She finally asked, filling her heart beat pick up.

"You two have mated with one another." He states matter of fact. "Which explains your erratic behavior. The state of your mate is unknown, driving your succubus crazy."

Bo thought for a moment, **'When did we mate? How? Is she feeling the same way right now? I need to see her.'** "Would she be able to hear me?"

"It's possible if you are able to, but the type of Fae she is only mimics actions. I've never known a Syrpris to mate, they are usually introverted creatures who only watch the world and mimic certain things. I guess it's possible her Fae had choosen to mimic your succubus."

"I'm going to try... How do I try? Do I just start thinking in my head?" She questions, desperately wanting to hear Lauren's voice again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren's eyes shot open.

"Bo." She whispered.j


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO EVERYONE! Yet another. Just wanted to state that if the whole Dr Devin and Dr Tesslin dynamic confuses anyone revisit Ch. 1, or I will better explain it next chapter.**

"Lauren." A voice whispered. The blonde incoherently mumbled in response. Her body ached from head to toe. She had given up standing, slumping down as much as the chain would allow. It's now been 48 hrs in the cool dark room. No food, no water.

"Lauren, can you hear me?" The voice was gentle, and soothing.

"Hmm?" She groaned, slowly opening her eyes. There stood Nadia in front of here, cradling her face with her hand. "Hey, can you stand for me? Your doing serious damage to your wrists, babe."

Lauren glared at the woman, "I'm not your babe, you manipulative bitch. Bo is going to lose it on you." She croatked, watching the brunette's eyebrows furrow, slightly lowering her head.

"Lauren, I'm not your enemy. I never was. I only wanted to get back at the Fae, I never wanted this for you. Taft.. He promised me he wouldn't hurt you. He's not who I thought he was, and I take full responsibility for his actions. I know that I'll never be forgiven for this. You are right, this is all on me and I plan to make it right if it's the last thing I do. I need you to trust me, at least that much." She spoke, genuine in her tone.

There was a part of who she used to be shining through, that Lauren recognized. It was evident in her eyes that guilt and remorse was strong on her mind. "Please, Lauren. What can I do to make this right?"

The blonde weighed her thoughts for a long moment before releasing a soft sigh. "I believe you, but I don't forgive you."

Nadia just nodded her head, tears brimming.

"I need you to make a phone call for me. Dr. Devin. He's one of my main scientists back in the states and can contact the agency to inform them of what's going on. Do that, and if we ALL get out of here alive, I may just find it in me to forgive you.)))))66" Lauren spoke, stern in her in the last bit.

"Okay, yes. I'll do whatever. How do I get in contact with him?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This project is becoming very time sensitive, Darrell. We need the Doctor to cooperate but I'm at a loss on how to break her. She's so stupidly stubborn, why won't she see the benefits this program will bring to the human race?!" Taft spoke, rubbing his temple. The days seemed to be dragging on with the Doctor still refusing.

"With all due respect, sir. She did save the Fae in that village, and ever since then they have treated her with such respect that I don't blame her for not wanting to roll over."

Taft shot the man a glare, "You take me for a fool?! I know this! That's why we need to break her dip shit. Have any other insightful information you'd like to share with the class?!"

Darrell just stood there as Taft slammed his fist on his desk, the sound startled the man but reminded him of a similar noise. Trying to place it, the light bulb finally went off a few moment later. "I think I might now just the right person to bring the Doctor into submission." He spoke with a grin on his face.

"Care to share, or are you wanting a cookie first?" Taft sighed.

"The succubus. I think there may be something going on between the two. The psycho was going nuts the other day when we put her back in her cell. Like mental patient style. She was ramming the door over and over, asking where the Doctor was. Threatening me if she as hurt. I think the young succubus has a soft spot for the Doctor. Maybe we could use that as an advantage." He finished, waiting for Taft to tear is idea down.

After a few moments of gnawing the idea around, Taft began to nod his head. "Darrell, I think this may be the smartest thing you've ever said. Get the succubus and make sure shes beat down just inches from death, then we'll put the two in the same room. Let's see if the Good Doctor feels the same way towards the woman."

"Yes sir." Darrell replied, a malicious grin across his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the States at The Neuro-foundation.

"Dr Tesslin, will you bring me the research folder for the Pixies repopulation? I would like to see how that is progressing." Dr Devin called through the phone comm.

"Yes sir, be right there."

Moments later the desk phone began ringing. "Neurological Foundation and Repopulation of Frostfers Pixies, Director Devin speaking."

"Dr Devin?" A voice on the other end questioned.

Zach stopped what he was doing and lifted his head up, "Um, I was a doctor yes, but now I'm Director Devin. May I ask who's calling?"

"Director Devin, sorry. My name is Nadia Flores, I don't have much time to talk but Lauren asked that I call. She's and her team of agents have been captured by very bad men. She said you were the one that could get in touch with the Agency and send help."

Zach's heart stopped, he had wondered what happened to the Good Doctor. "I'm sorry, but how do I know that you aren't lying?"

"Well for one, how would I have your number? Two I wouldn't be calling if this weren't a serious matter. They were lured here under false information and now they Doctor is being help in a cell unless she agrees to help this mad man with his plan, that will ultimately affect the Fae in a huge way."

A knock came across the door as Maria walked in with the Pixie founder, "I see." Was his only response.

Hearing that took Nadia by surprise so much that she pulled the phone away from her ear to ensure she had the right number. "Are you going to do something about this? She seems to have a lot of trust in you, will you help us?!" Dr Devin watched as Maria set the folder down.

"Of course, I will get right on that. I have to go now. Please don't contact this number again, I'll contact you." He spoke, turning away from Dr Tesslin before hanging up.

"Who was that? Was it Dr Lewis?" She asked.

"No, it was Hector down in the labs, he was just telling me we were running low on Xyneocloride. Unfortunately nothing from Lauren just yet. You know how she is something though, if something wasn't up to standard she wouldn't leave until it was fixed." He finished, grabbing the folder from the desk.

Maria just stared for a moment, it wasn't like Lauren to not check in at least. It has been four days past when they should of been back. She was starting to worry. Something didn't quite sit right. "Yeah you're right. Maybe I could give her a call though, just to ensure they are ok?"

Zach sighed in frustration placing the folder down, "Ou know she doesn't like to be disturbed, but if it'll make you feel better I'll give her a call." He finished, lifting the folder back up. Maria continued to stand there. Looking up from the folder he glanced at the woman, "You may leave now, Dr Tesslin."

Maria look confused, "Are you not going to give her a call?" She asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

He huffed, tossing the file down as he reached for the phone, punching ten numbers. He sat there for a moment, waiting.

Finally, "Ah, Dr Lauren, its Zach. Was just calling to check up on how everything was going?"

He hummed a few times, nodding his head. "Well that sounds great, keep me informed... Alright, goodbye." As soon as he hung up he looked to Maria, "She said they were fine, just dealing with a mishap at one of the labs. Still no eta on when they should be back though."

Maria just nodded her head, "Okay then, well I'll leave you be. Call if you need anything."

He didn't even respond as he gathered back the folder.

As soon as Maria shut his door, she quickly went to her desk phone which is linked with Dr Devin's and hit redial.

A few rings later, "Gentics Lab, this is Dr Lauren speaking." Maria's heart dropped as she quickly hung up the phone.

"What the fuck.." she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bo, you're not making any sense, what did Lauren say?" Tamsin questioned, trying to calm her friend down.

"Nothing Tamsin, that's the thing. She told me she was fine but something still doesn't feel right! Her thought patterns were scattered like she was trying to keep some information out. I've got to get to her. I don't feel right, but somehow I don't think it's me actually feeling it. I think she's hurt." Bo finished, scanning the room for any weak points.

As she was searching her cell the door to the room opened, and several guards walked in, Darrell being amongst the group. "Blondie, back of the cage now and turn away." He ordered walking up to the two.

Tamsin just stood her ground, "How about you come on here and make me scumbag!" She challenged, changing the features in her face. One of the men squeezed the high pitched piercing device, dropping both of them to their knees.

Darrell gave the man the signal to stop as he approached the cage. "We just want the succubus. Lauren wants to see you." At the sound of her name, Bo's eyes grew wide and her heart picked up pace.

"Tam, please stand down." Bo ordered, watching mixed emotions flush through her face before finally nodding and backing away.

Upon opening the cell Darrell yanked the succubus out, and slammed the door shut. "No funny business you hear me?" He threatened raising his taser to her side.

As soon as they were out of the room Bo noticed the men sliding brass knuckles on. "Where are you really taking me?" She asked, glaring at the man.

He chuckled at her response, "You're pretty bright for a creature who only thinks of sex." He taunt.

"That's a heavy accusation coming from someone the likes of you, dick. How about the fact that all your men decided to slide brass knuckles on."

Darrell turned towards his men, looking at their hands before rolling his eyes. "What happened to keep it subtle morons?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Darrell turned down a hall with only one door at the end, entering a code as he reach the key pad. As soon as the door opened, Bo saw Lauren dangling from the ceiling with dry blood covering her wrists. She weakly looked up, her eyes growing wide at the sight of Bo.

Bo on the other had was immediately filled with rage as she went to lash out on the men, but before she could inflict any bit of damage, brass connected with the back of her head, knocking her silly as she dropped to her knees.

"Bo!" Lauren croaked, yanking at the chains. The men dragged her limp body towards a chain and lock against the wall. Locking the succubus up.

Several moments later Bo came too. Immediately spotting the blonde. Moving to get up she was caught by a short chain pulling her back to the ground. "Those cuffs and chains are similar to the material make out of your cell door. Steel. You seem to have trouble with doing damage.

"Let her go or I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what?! Your not exactly in a position to be calling the shots. Now I've been given instructions to prove a point to my boss, and I would greatly appreciate it if you helped me prove that point." He spoke, walking towards the Doctor. Bo bore her eyes into the man with each step he took.

Satisfied that he had Bo's full attention he gave the signal for his men to start hitting the blonde. As soon as the first punch connected Bo leapt forward as far as the chains would allow. "I'm going to kill you! I swear to God if you don't stop I'll rip you limb from limb!" Bo snarled, her piercing eyes leaving a subtle glow in the room. The men just kept on as the blonde braced for each hit. Coughing when they would hit her stomach.

"Fucking stop! What do you want?! Please!" Bo pleaded, yanking as hard as she could. "Fucking leave her alone!"

With the snap of a finger, the men halted their assault. Darrell walked over towards the succubus, kneeling down a few inches away to ensure Bo couldn't pull his chi. "You want us to stop?" He questioned, smirking at the brunette. Lauren was dangling and coughing from all the blows. Blood was dripping from her mouth.

"Yes... please stop. I'll do whatever you want, just don't touch her." Bo begged.

"Ok. All you have to do is take this like a champ." He taunt, signaling for his men to start beating her. Lauren sobbed as she watched the men each take turns hitting the succubus with all the strength they could muster. After several blows in Bo was knocked unconscious but that didn't seem to detour the men from continuing their onslaught. "Remember boys, Taft wants her alive still."

As Lauren watched, she could only hope that Nadia was able to get a hold of Dr Devin and that help was on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bo? Are you awake?" Lauren whispered.

"Hmm?" She hummed, holding her eyes shut. She didn't want to move.

Smiling Lauren took Bo's exhaustion as an opportunity to gain dominance over the succubus. She rolled over pulling the night stand drawer open as she grabbed a pair of hand cuffs, quietly positioning the brunettes arms against the bed frame locking her wrists around a bed column. Bo had given her a few whines of protest, but fell back asleep in the end.

Grinning, Lauren slid her leg across the brunettes stomach, straddling the woman in the end. "Bo." She whispered again, startling a slow grind against her stomach. Bo's eyes shot open, holding that electric deep blue they always do, staring up at the smirking blonde.

Bo went to wrap her arms around the blonde, but was stopped by the restraints. "What the..." she spoke, eyeing the cuff.

"Sorry, I wanted you still while I made love to you." Lauren spoke just above a whisper. She began to drag her motions out further, sliding along the succubus core. Smooth skin on smooth skin. Lauren moaned at the contact.

Bo was going crazy in the inside. She wanted, no needed to touch the blonde in anyway possible. Giving the cuffs a few yanks, Lauren halted her by placing a hand against wrists. "No trying to escape, Bo. I'm serious, I want to make you feel the way you made me feel downstairs, and hours ago in bed." She got closer to Bo's ear, licking her love. "I want to ravish every inch of your body until your convulsing under my touch." She husked, placing kisses along Bo's neck.

Bo's heart wanted to break out of her chest, this was torture for her succubus, but excited it all the same. "Lauren please. I need to touch you."

Lauren just shook her head as she reach below Bo's right thigh lifting it above her shoulder. She glanced down at Bo's glistening core, inhaling sharply at the sight. It was amazing how quickly Bo reacted to the Doctors touch. "You seem to be enjoying this." She taunt, running her fingers along her folds. Bo whimpered at her though, arching forward to deepen the touch.

Sliding one finger in, Lauren began to thrust against her core, pressing her finger helplessly deeper, "Ah, fuck Lo.."

Lauren added two more fingers moaning as she slowed her thrusts, watching Bo's eyes widen at the sudden intrusion. Bo was tight around her as she continued to push. Pulling moan after moan from the woman below her, Lauren too felt that familiar feeling boiling up in the bottom of her core.

"Jesus Lauren, fuck are you.. are you pulsing me?!" Bi croaked, becoming lost in the sensation. Lauren had no idea if she was or not, it wasn't intentional if she was. Bo's breathing became erratic. The hard Lauren thrust, the harder Bo yanked on the cuff. Lauren was to caught up in the sensations to noticed Bo's actions.

Bo could feel the pulsing sensation becoming stronger making her lose her shit. Just as Bo was about to peak she broke the cuffs immediately wrapping her arms around the blonde as she pulled her into a heated kiss, the overwhelming sensation brought the two to the edge as each began to simultaneously pull chi from the other, eyes rolling into the back of their head as they both erupted into a mind blowing orgasm.

Bo shuttered so hard clinging on for dear life she didn't realize she had broken skin dragging her nails along Lauren's back, and Lauren as well was unaware that she too had broken skin biting on the brunettes pulse point. Both holding on for dear life as they road out the ecstasy together.

Somewhere along the way, DNA mixed with DNA, as chromosomes split into two, forever changing them both.


	13. Chapter 13

Heavy grunting woke the Valkyrie from her slumber. Scratching and snarls echoed around. The blonde gathered to her feet to investigate. The sounds were coming from Dyson's cell. "Dyson?" She whispered.

Nothing.

"Pst, Dyson buddy, whats going on in there?" She spoke again, the lighting was terrible making it hard for the blonde to see into his cell.

"Damn it, Dyson! Answer me!" She spoke a little louder.

A groan came from his cell along with the sound of feet shuffling. "What Tamsin?" He spoke, walking into the light. His body was covered with dirt and grim, sweat glisten along his shirtless toned stomach.

The sight made Tamsin swallow dryly. She hasn't seen her superior without a shirt before, and she couldn't help but stare. "Tamsin! What do you need?! I'm kinda busy." He bit.

Shaking her head she refocused her thoughts. "What are you doing over there?! You're making so much noise."

"I'm trying not too, but I've found a bit of a weak spot on one of the walls. I've been slowly chipping at it... Do.. Do you mind? I'd appreciate it if you'd stop looking at me like you're going to devour me." He spoke with a smirk on his face in the end.

"I... I'm sorry, sir. I have no explanation." She replied coyly turning away. "Keep on with your bad self." She said, mentally slapping herself.

Dyson chuckled before turning back into his cell.

"Oh boy I need to get laid..." she mumbles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm becoming very impatient, Darrell. I NEED this project to start moving again! She's the only one that can recreate her serum, and without the damn serum we have nothing to go off of! What is it going to take, Darrell?! I'm starting to think promoting you to Head of Security was a mistake. You have till the end of the day to break that bitch, and get her into the lab. Do I make myself clear?" Taft was fuming. He was sick of being this weak human, he needed more.

"Yes sir." He gritted.

"Good. Now leave, but send Nadia in before you go."

Darrell just nodded, turning to leave.

"Fucking prick." He mumbled as he walked down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, is this Patrick Fitzgerald?" Maria asked, quietly speaking into the receiver.

"This is, may I ask who's calling?"

"Of course, my name is Maria Tesslin, and I am a scientist here at the Neuroscience Foundation in the states. I work closely with Lauren Lewis."

"Ah, what a pleasure. How is the Doctor doing? Is she in need of my old library?" He questioned, a since of pride in his voice from being contacted by the Good Doctors assistant.

"Well, actually sir, I believe I'm the one in need of your assistance. Bo Dennis is your granddaughter, yes?" She questioned, watching Zach's door.

"She is. Is everything okay?"

"Is there anyway we can meet in private? I have a bad feeling the Doctor and her agents are in trouble."

The line was quiet for a while. Maria checked the id several times thinking maybe she had lost the call, but it was still connected. "Sir, I know this was a lot to drop on you all of a sudd-"

"Can you catch a flight to Canada?" He finally asked.

"Absolutely, where shall I meet you?"

"The Dal Riata, we may speak there privately."

"Thank you, I will explain everything. I just understand you are a well respected Fae amongst the community and I didn't know who else to turn too." She spoke, feeling a sense of relief rush over her.

"Thank you for contacting me, we shouldn't speak any further over the phone. I'll see you in a day." And with that Trick hung up. Leaving Maria scrambling to book a flight and get packed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lo?" Bo whispered, desperately needing the blonde to respond. The men had left over an hour ago and the blonde had been still ever since. Bo needed to get her down. She needed water, and food. She looked so fragile.

"Lauren, please! Just nod for me babe, let me know you are alright, please." She begged. She hated this feeling of being weak, unable to protect her partner, the love of her life.

Lauren took a deep breathe before turning towards Bo. Her eyes were full of sadness, but somehow seeing the brunette put a weak smile on her face, her heart beat raising slightly.

Bo smiled back, tears sliding down her cheek. "Hey beautiful." She whispered. "I need you to hold on just a little longer, okay? We're going to get out of h-"

"You're going to get out of here, Bo. I'm not doing the procedure. I won't hurt you. I'd rather die than inflict pain on you." She spoke slowly, trying to manage her energy.

Bo's heart began to race, not from love, but from anger. "No. You don't get to give up, Lauren, there are people that need you. I need you, baby."

Lauren just continued to stare, she couldn't help the tears that began to fall. "I'm tired, Bo. I'm still human, my body can only take so much." She croaked. "If I'm not here anymore, then they can't get the form-"

"Stop! You stop talking like that right this second! I didn't fall in love with a quitter, I fell in love with the courageous, brilliant, and resilient Lauren Lewis! Baby, you single handedly saved a village of Fae doomed to death because of a Fae plague. You found a way to slow human aging by SIXTY SEVEN percent Lauren Lewis! Hell, you even MADE you're self Fae! That doesn't sound like someone who quits so easily if you ask me." Bo finished, feeling every inch of her body fill with anger.

Lauren couldn't look at her, Bo was right but she was so tired. So weak. She wanted sleep. She dreamt of the vacation she and Bo would take to the Caribbean when they got out of this mess over and over again, but as of now that dream seemed nothing more than that. A dream.

"Lo, please look at me. Please don't give up on us. I need you. You're it for me, Lo. There is no one else. Please tell me you feel that too." At this point Bo was sobbing, she was frighting so hard to keep Lauren's mind level, but she was chained to a fucking wall! She needed to feel her. Lauren needed to know Bo was right there.

"I love you, Lauren." Bo whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nadia, take a seat." Taft ordered as soon as she entered the room. She was hesitant at first until she ushered her again. Walking towards the chair opposite his desk.

"You called for me?" She asked, nervously picking her thumb. Taft watched her closely, taking note of the nerves.

"You don't need to be nervous around me, Nadia. Unless you've done something to be nervous about. Is that the case?"

Nadia's heart rate picked up, "N-no sir. I've done everything you've asked of me."

Taft slowly nodded at her answer, "Indeed you have, and I am very appreciative of that. You are one of my better employees. I have a lot of trust in you, you know." Nadia nodded her head.

"Now, I do have another task for you. Lauren's not breaking, and we're reaching the point of her starving herself, and becoming dehydrated. All tactics we've hit her with have failed. She has to be at her breaking point, and I believe that you will be that last breaking point." The last part made her heart race even more, _**'What is he implying?'**_ She thought.

"What do you need?" And with the push of a button, several guards came into the room grabbing Nadia by the arms as they yanked her from the chair. "What?! What the fuck is this, Issac?!"

"You're punishment, along with giving Dr Lewis and ultimatum."

"Punishment?! I've done nothing wrong!" She pleaded, struggling against the men.

Taft leaned towards his computer m, hitting a few keys. A voice recording began.

 _ **"Neurological Foundation and Repopulation of Frostfers Pixies, Director Devin speaking."**_

 _ **"Is this Dr Devin?"**_

 _ **"Um, I was a doctor yes, but now I'm Director Devin. May I ask who's calling?"**_

 _ **"Director Devin, sorry. My name is Nadia Flores, I don't have much time to talk but Lauren asked that I call. She's and her team of agents have been captured by very bad men. She sai-"**_

He hits a button cutting of the recording. Nadia's heart was now erratic, making her chest hurt. Taft took pride in watching the color drain from her face. "I must say Nadia, I'm hurt. Really. We really aren't that bad of men, are we fellas?" He asked, glancing around the room. Nods and murmurs filled the room.

"See?" He gestured around. "It hurts you'd say that about us."

"I..." she began, but couldn't finish. She didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say.

"Alright, well now that we've got that out of the way. Take her to a holding room until we're ready for her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exiting the cab, Maria took the sights in. Canada was beautiful, the old finish of the building was unique and homey. Her eyes landed on an old worn sign. 'Dal Riata'. After paying the driver, she entered the bar, several eyes turned and watched as she made her way to the bar.

A short fellow strolled over, cleaning a glass. "Welcome to the Dal Riata, a place of Sanctuary for all far, light and dark. Names Patrick Fitzgerald, but you may call me Trick. Is this your first time through?" He questioned, placing the glass down.

"It is, this place is beautiful, but I believe you were expecting me, Trick." Maria spoke, watching the mans features turn from friendly bar keep to concerned grandfather.

"I have been, all new comers must sign the book." He spoke, reaching under the bar top for the book. After Maria signed, Trick closed the bar down and the two went into the sanctuary to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did I ever tell you about how I accidentally tased Sgt Randal in PT?" Tamsin spoke, desperately wanting to break the silence. She was met with silence.

"Oh sure Tamsin, I'd love to hear the story and break this miserable silence." She mocked, rolling her eyes. She was starting to wonder if she was going crazy.

Just then a loud crumbling sound filled the room startling the blonde. "Dyson?!" She asked, running to the cell door. "Dyson what happened?! Are you ok?"

"Im great." He spoke, popping up in front of her cell forcing the blonde to stumble backwards. "Holy shit, Dyson! Give me a fucking warning!" She huffed, holding her chest.

"Sorry, saw the opportunity." She shrugged playfully. "Ok, I'm going to look around his desk for keys. We need to find Bo and the Doctor. Make sure they are ok. It's been way to long."

Tamsin just nodded as she watched him stroll away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lo? Stay with me please. Look at me baby." Bo ordered, she's been messing with this bolt against the metal plate holding her chain, hoping to loosen it enough, but Lauren had been quiet for to long.

"Lauren, I'm not kidding. Look at me." She barked.

Lauren turned her head towards the succubus, irritation in her form. "What, Bo? I'm tired, just let me sleep" she slurred, glaring at Bo. Her eyes shining.

Bo herself was becoming frustrated, "No, Lauren. I will sit here and yell just to keep you awake!"

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Do what you want, typical Succubus. All about what you want, and not what others want."

Bo continued to get angry the more Lauren spoke, she was being hateful and Bo couldn't understand why. "Are you trying to piss me off?!" She bit, yanking hard against the chains. The bolt inched away from the wall.

"Maybe I am, Bo. Maybe I want you to just let it go, let me go! Bo I'm so tired. I don't want to fight, but I don't want to stay awake.. please.." Lauren pleaded, beginning to lose consciousness.

"Lauren, look at me please..."

Lauren didn't respond.

Bo then began to panic, Lauren's aura was becoming very dim. "Lauren!" She yelled. Yanking again on the chain. Still no response.

Seeing Lauren the way she was triggered something in Bo, this new found strength and energy hit her hard as her eyes went feral like.

Pushing and pulling, yanking and kicking. One last groan, Bo broke the cuffs, instantly racing towards the blonde. She spotted a lever across the room attached to the chain on the ceiling. "Baby I'll be right back." She whispered before releasing the blonde as she ran to the lever. It had a lock through it, making it unable to be pulled. Bo's eyes flashed as she grabbed the lock ripping it straight from the wall.

Releasing the lever the blonde collapsed to the ground. "Jesus, Lauren!" Bo slid right next to her body. Her wrist were cut to the bone, blooding covering her arms.

"God damnit those fucking bastards..." she mumbles, quickly untying the wire.

Lauren laid there lifeless. Uncontrollable tears fell from the succubus's eyes, "Baby please." She whispered. Placing a soft kiss to her lips. "Please baby, take my chi.. I know you can." She continued, deepening the kiss each time.

After fifteen minutes of pulsing and forcing chi into the blonde, Lauren sprung forward gasping for air. Bo whimpered at the sight.

"Omg, baby. I was so worried." Bo cried, cradling the blonde. Lauren grasped back at her, pulling her ever closer.

"I'm so sorry, Bo. I didn't want to make you angry, but I dreamt that if you became angry you were filled with strength and so I wanted to give it a shot." She finished, smiling at the brunette.

Bo chuckled, "You're so stupid, but god damnit I love you." She whispered, cradling her face. Looking down at her wrists, Bo frowned. "We need to heal these."

Lauren nodded as she met Bo's eyes. Swiftly pulling her into a kiss, Bo moaned at the contact. Breathing in Lauren's scent, her body was shaking again. She tackled Lauren down, holding her in a tight embrace, while the two continued kissing and pulling chi.

The sensation was so overwhelming, and both were to caught up in the bliss to realize something was sneaking up on them.

One last longing passionate kiss they both began to convulse as an orgasm swept them both by surprise. It had been so long that just the contact alone brought them up and over the edge.

After several moments of trying to come down, they both laid there panting. Occasional tremors sneaking up.

"Wow." Lauren states, as Bo shook her head. "Yeah wow, that was powerful." She mumbled against Lauren's neck.

"We should probably pull ourselves together in case someone comes in." Lauren suggested, lazily rubbing Bo's back.

Sitting up in her elbows, Bo looks deep into Lauren's eyes. "Don't you ever talk of giving up like that again."

Lauren's face softened as she looked at the succubus, she had forgotten about her word choices earlier. Taking her hand, she ran it across her face into her hair. "I promise. I love you so much Bo Dennis."


	14. Chapter 14

"I've locked all the doors, we should be safe to speak now." Trick spoke, walking down the steps to his lair. Maria sat on the couch, admiring the baronial atmosphere of Trick's sanctuary.

"This is quite the place you have here, Mr. Fitzgerald." She spoke, giving the man a genuine smile.

Trick smiled back as he walked to his desk, pulling out a bottle of scotch. "No need for formalities, you may call me Trick, Miss Tesslin. Scotch?"

"Same for you, Trick, and please."

Trick just simply nodded, pouring the two a healthy portion. "So, tell me about the last time you spoke with Doctor Lewis."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tamsin, will you be quiet?! I'm trying to find the keys or card, or a fucking release button but you're breaking my concentration with all the questions! I found a weak spot in my cell, and broke through. Simple as that." Dyson growled. Tamsin was a great soldier, but when it came to brains... she lacked a bit.

Just then foot steps could be heard echoing down the hall. "Shit." Dyson groaned as he took off running back towards his cell. Guards walking in just as he climbed back through the hole.

"I'm getting sick at tired of being told what to do!" Darrell spat out in frustration, walking to his desk. "This has gone on way longer than he promised. I'm starting to think he's full of shit fellas."

The boys all shook their head in agreement. "I think it's time we took things up a notch. We need to kill the succubus, and Nadia in front of her. That'll break her."

Dyson and Tamsin shot each other a concerned look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked, holding the blonde in her arms as they laid together. She was taking in everything she could of the blonde. Her scent and warmth. The steady rhythm of her heart. It felt good to have her back in her arms.

"I'm feeling much better now, Bo. Thank you. I think my wrists have healed nicely. Again, thanks to you." Lauren mumbled against her neck. "We should probably come up with our next plan of action."

Bo nodded in agreement as she thought of the many ways she wanted to tear Taft apart. What the first thing she would do as soon as she got her hands on him. "Well, for starters we should get Dyson and Tamsin out. Well need their help. Along with the other agents."

Lauren went stiff at the mention of the other two agents. "No need to try and find the others agents."

Bo lifted her head up a bit to try and look at the Doctor. "You know where they are?"

Lauren just nodded.

"Well?" Bo spoke, softly nudging the blonde.

Lifting up against the brunettes chest, Lauren held Bo's gaze. "Their dead, Bo. Taft had me pull bone marrow and blood samples from each. He then asked me what kind of Fae they were. I didn't want to tell them one was a Shifter, the other a Rage. So I said they were both Polymer's. I guess Taft knew what kind of Fae that was, and how "useless" they were." She stopped, turning away from Bo.

Bo sat up, wrapping her arms around the blonde, "Did he make you do it?" She asked with such gentleness in her tone.

"No thank god. But I did have to watch as he put a bullet into their heads, execution style. Seems to be his favorite way of disposing."

Bo's eyes shined, there was to much blood shed for Taft not to suffer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excellent Helen, I am very pleased with these results. If you would please have them faxed over immediately." Zach grinned into the receiver leaning back in his chair. Just as he was leaning forward to hang up the phone, the doors to his chamber swung open. Several Royal guards filed in as Elder Orion entered the room, followed by Maria and Trick.

Taken back by the sudden intrusion Zach scrambled to his feet bowing to the Elder. "Elder Orion, I was unaware of your visit today."

The Elder simply looked back at Maria, informing her to elaborate. "When was the last time you spoke to Dr. Lauren Lewis?" Maria asked, stepping forward. Zach looked up at the woman. "The other day when you asked that I call her. What is the meaning of this?" he questioned, standing from his bow.

"Something didn't sit right with me after you made that phone call, so I redialed the number you had called and Dr. Chelsea Lauren down in the genetics lab answered."

Zach's face went pale. "Is that not who you asked that I call?"

"I have no time for your ignorance, Mr. Devin. Has the Doctor tried to contact you since they left for Canada?" The Elder spoke, shutting down the man's games.

"N-no Sir."

The Elder furrowed his brows, "and not once had you thought to try and contact the Doctor?"

"I.. No, I've been busy attending to things here. She left a lot on my plate to take care of while she was gone, time must have slipped my mind." He spoke, lowering his head.

The Elder was becoming frustrated at the Fae's disrespect, "Then how do you explain the phone call you received from an individual named.." he paused, looking to Maria. "Nadia was it?" Miss Tessin simply nodded. "Telling you, in simple terms I might add, that the Doctor and her agents were in trouble?"

Zach quit breathing for a moment. "I-I thought I was a joke."

"Foolish man, joke or not, your role is to insure the Doctor's safety. Due to your carelessness I hear by strip you of your authorities, and banish you from the Fae society, pending trial. If Dr. Lewis is in anyway harmed or injured, or worse dead. You will pay with your life. Guards, apprehend him and lock him away until further notice,"

"What? You can't do this! I wasn't aware, its not my fault Lauren never checked in!" Zach yelled, fighting against the men grabbing him.

Elder Orion turned quickly towards the man, wanting nothing more than to rip his head clean off for his incompetence. "Get him out of my sight."

As soon as the guards dragged him out, the Elder turned towards Trick and Maria. "Thank you, Maria for reaching out to have us informed, and Thank you Trick for informing us. We'll be sure to get your granddaughter out of where ever they are alive. Now if you'll excuse me, there is much to attend too." They all nod their goodbyes as the Elder began to leave. Before reaching the door, Elder Orion turned back to the two, "I assume Dr. Devin was left in charge?" he asked.

"Yes sir, he was." Maria spoke. The Elder nodded, "I'm placing you in charge then, congratulations." And with that, the Elder left the room.

Trick turned to Maria, "Yes, congratulations. Come by the Dal Riata anytime you're in town and the drinks will be on me."

Maria gave Trick a genuine nod before he turned to leave.

As soon as she was alone, she wasn't quite sure were to pick up at, or what Zach originally had going on. Just then the fax machine turned on with an incoming fax.

Picking up the piece of paper Maria's heart dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get up!" a man yelled, grabbing the brunette by her arms. "You're up. If you don't get the Doctor to start the fucking serum, I will end your life, clear?" Darrell spat, inches from the woman's face.

"Let's go," he ordered leaving the room in way of the Doctor's cell. As soon as they reached the door, Darrell turned to the brunette "Don't fuck up." Were his words as he swung the door open shoving the woman in first. She crashed to her knees, crying out in pain. When she looked up the Lauren wasn't were she was supposed to be.

"What the fuck!" Darrell yelled, stepping into the room. Just then a fist connected with his face making him stumble to the side. Lauren then stepped forward grabbing Darrell from behind wrapping the wire around his neck. The other men proceeded to fight with the succubus as Nadia took in the scene, completely dumbfounded.

Bo was struggling with the other two guards as Lauren held Darrell, squeezing the wire tight.

"N-nadia! H-help!" he begged, holding his hand out for the brunette. Lauren watched her with golden blue eyes. Just then the shifter came flying through the door tackling Nadia to the ground.

"Dyson, No!" Lauren shouted, loosening her grip on the wire. Dyson looked to the Doctor in confusion as Darrell took his chance, elbowing the blonde hard in the side causing her to fall off balance. He quickly grabbed her by the hair pulling her flush against him as he pulled his pistol from his holster, aiming it to her head. "Don't fucking move, mutt!" he spat.

The threat caught the succubus's attention as she focused in on the doctor being held at gun point. "Lo." She whispered as the two guards tackled her down. Putting all of their weight onto the brunette.

"Nobody fucking move or I swear I'll blow her brains out."

"No you wont, you need me you fool." Lauren spat back, fighting against the man.

"I don't give a fuck what Taft see's in you. You're a useless piece of trash for all I know! I'm sick and tired of taking orders from him, and I'm damn well exhausted putting up with all of your shit!" Darrell bit, glancing at each of the Fae. "Now here's how all of this is going to play out. Mutt you're going to get off of her nice and easy, then turn and face against the wall. Nadia as soon as he's against that wall, I want you to stand nice and easy as well, but keep facing me." He turned his attention to his men and the succubus. "Get against the wall, and place you hands behind your head. Men, don't touch her."Everyone stared at the man.

"Now!" he spat, startling guards. Dyson slowly stood and walked towards the wall, then Nadia stood as Bo backed against the wall placing her hands against her head. She looked at Dyson for a moment, then back at Lauren.

"Jesus, that was so easy. Why couldn't you all of been that cooperative before?!" he groaned, dropping the blonde to her knees. Lauren and Bo stared at each other.

' ** _What do we do now?' Bo asked, her heart was pounding for her mate._** ** _'Play along, Bo. Please don't do anything stupid. Let him get his little tantrum out of the way and then well think of something.'_** ** _'My succubus isnt going to just sit here and watch you being held at gun point, Lo. I'm having a hard enough time as it is keeping my succubus in line."_** ** _'Do you trust me?'_**

Lauren looked at Bo with pleading eyes. Just then the mumbling sounds of Darrell barking on came back into focus. "I told you not fuck up, did I not?" he questioned Nadia, who was standing there shaking and crying. "I-I hesitated, I'm sorry."

Sighing, Darrell rubbed his eyes. "Hesitating only gets you killed, Nadia. Do you understand that?"

She quickly nods her head, watching the man. Without a second glance, he signaled for one of his men to put a bullet into her head. Startling the room as Nadia's body hit the ground.

"Nadia!" Lauren fought, trying to stand but Darrell clocked her in the head with the butt of his pistol, knocking her back down. The sight enraged Bo as she lunged forward, Darrell raised his pistol at the brunette and began to fire. Bo quickly grabbed one of the other guards throwing him in front of the bullets as she continued across the room, the other guard swung his knife at her. Bo blocked the blow, twisting the mans arm as she took the blade from his grasps before shoving it deep into his neck.

Darrell's gun clicked with the sound of being out of bullets. Tossing the gun at Bo he quickly pulled a knife from his side and placed it against the blondes neck, halting the succubus, inches from Darrell. "I'll fucking do, and you know it."

"Release her, and I might let you live." Bo spat, glaring at the man. Her once golden blue eyes now shined a fiery green. Bo's pulse was beating a mile a minute. Every sense in her body was working in over load. She could hear the subtle cracking of bones in the distance. Dyson was shifting.

"You think your threats scare me? You fae are pathetic, you all should be elimina-" Dyson lunged forward ripping the man from his hold on the blonde, tackling him to the ground. He was about to slash his throat when Lauren yelled for him not to.

Both Bo and Dyson looked at her in confusion, "We need him to get to Taft." Dyson nodded in agreement as he pulled him to his feet, holding tight at his wrists. "We need to get Tamsin first. She's still locked away, but Darrell can help us with that, can't you?" he spoke, growling at the man.

"Fuck you." He croaked. Dyson hit him in the side, causing him to fall to his knees in a coughing fit.

Lauren quickly turned to the brunette lying on the floor, "Bo, can you save her?" she questioned, looking at the succubus with pleading eyes.

Bo's succubus growled with jealously, but Bo quickly shut that down. "I-I don't know, Lauren. I've only been able to heal people who were still alive." She tried to justify.

"Please, Bo. Try for me please. She didn't deserve this. She was helping me, us. Please."

The tears in Laurens eyes overwhelmed the brunette, taking a few steps forward, she kneeled next to the blonde. "Lo, she was shot in the head." Bo whispered, taking Lauren's hand. "I don't think its possible to bring someone back after that."

"Yes, you have to try Bo! The brain continues to function after death, but only for a little while so please Bo, you're wasting time!" Lauren pleaded, a soft glow was held in her eyes.

Bo took a deep breathe before leaning in towards the brunette, breathing her life essences into the woman. The steady stream of red poured into the brunette's mouth.

Several minuets went by and Bo began to feel light headed, she couldn't keep on any longer, especially since there was no sign of Nadia's aura coming back.Lauren could see Bo was becoming weak, and that her own life force was depleting. Placing a single hand onto the brunette, she began to pulse Bo with a steady rhythm of energy. Bo almost gasped at the feeling, her succubus was being revved back.

A few moments later Nadia shot up, gasping for air as Bo fell to her side still completely drained.

"Nadia." Lauren whispered, bringing the woman into an embrace. Nadia looked around the room in confusion. Bo watched the two, noting the trickle of blood still flowing from the back on Nadia's head. Bo sighed at the sight, and fought back an intense amount of emotions. She was only able to bring her back for a short while. How long, she didn't know. She hurt for her mate, and the thought of telling her.

"What happened? Did I black out?" Nadia asked, pulling away from the blonde, taking in the scene around the room. The stream of blood didn't go unnoticed by the blonde as she turned to Bo who had her head low, staring at the ground. Bo knew too.

 ** _'Look at me, Bo.' Lauren spoke through her mind. The succubus raised her head meeting her eyes. Lauren saw the sadness in her lovers eyes. 'It's okay. You tried the impossible, knowing it might not work. But you did it for me, and you brought her back so I can give her the closure she needs.' Lauren smiled weakly at the brunette._** ** _Bo nodded as she looked back to the ground_**.

"Lauren?" Nadia pressed again, meeting her gaze.

"A lot happened. We were able to apprehend Darrell, and now we are going to take care of Taft. You don't have to worry about him anymore. Thank you for everything you've done, Nadia. You and I have been through so much, and after the stunt you pulled, I was certain I would never be able to forgive you, but you proved yourself. I know the dark inside took over, but you got past that, and I am so proud of you. You did well, Nadia." Lauren spoke, choking up bit.

Nadia stared at her for a long moment, trying to remember everything leading up to her blacking out. "Why are you talking like this is goodbye?" she asked, looking to Bo who's head was still low before returning her gaze to Lauren who let out an audible sob at the question.

"We tried, Nadia. No, Bo tried. She tried so hard to bring you back, and to heal you completely, but." She paused, fighting back another sob.

"But what Lauren, what happened?" Nadia pressed, lifting the blondes chin.

"I had my man put a bullet into your weak human skull, and your weak Fae friends weren't abl-" Darrell began as Dyson punched him, knocking him out of breath.

Nadia turned to the blonde, "What is he talking about, Lauren?"

"You were shot in the head, Nadia. You were technically dead moments ago, but I begged Bo to bring you back, and she tried. She tried with all she could, but the wound isn't completely healed.. You're still bleeding." Lauren finished, looking away from the brunette.

"So I'm dying, again." She questioned, looking from Bo to the blonde. Neither would look at her.

"Thank you." She spoke, shocking the two. She met Bo's eyes, they were brimming with hot tears. "Thank you for bringing me back so that Lauren and I could finally get the closer we both needed." Bo just looked away. "Thank you Lauren." She continued, meeting her now hazel eyes, "Thank you for forgiving me, even after everything I did. I don't deserve it, but I'm glad I was able to her it before… You know." She stopped looking down at her hands, "So how long do you think I have?"

"We don't know, but at the rate of the bleeding, I don't think very long." Lauren whispered, wiping her eyes.

"Well then, let me help out while I can. What's the plan?"

"We need to get our other agent out of her cell, Dyson couldn't find the key."

"It's not a key, it's a chip in his arm. We can cut it out, and get your agent back, and the same chip can be used to get into Taft's office." Nadia spoke, eyes the man in custody.

"So we don't need him? We just need this chip?" Dyson asked, receiving a nod from the brunette.

"Yes, its in his right forearm underneath. Well need to cut it out." Nadia spoke, trying to stand but stumbling as her legs gave out.

Lauren quickly grabbed the woman, Bo as well, helping her back down. "Let us carry you." Bo gently spoke, receiving a nod from the woman.

"No, you cant just cut this out of me, you need me! I can help you guys, I'll fight with you!" Darrell begged and pleaded.

"The hell with cutting it out" Dyson growled, piercing his arm with his claw, dragging it along until a shiny piece of metal showed, quickly digging it out. The screams from the man were muffled by Dyson's other hand. As soon as he got the chip out, he looked to Lauren, who nodded her head. With a quick snap, Darrell's lifeless body hit the ground.

"Let's go." He ordered, grabbing Nadia from the two, "I'll carry her. It'll be much faster." He said before heading out of the door.

Lauren and Bo followed, but not before Bo pulled Lauren back completely breaking down. "I'm so sorry, Lauren. I tried. I really tried, and now you have to watch her die again and.. and there is nothing I can do about it. I've failed you, I can feel your pain, Lauren and it hurts so much. I'm so sorr-" Bo was hushed as lips pressed against hers, backing her against the wall.

Lauren pulled away holding the brunettes gaze. "It's okay, Bo. You did try, and that is more than I could ever ask from you. Yes it hurts knowing she'll just die again, but you brought her back so we could make our peace, but you didn't fail me, you could never fail me. And don't you dare think those feelings you feel aren't returned. You're hurting just as much. We're going to get through this, okay?" she finished, softly running her thumb across her lips. Bo just nodded as Lauren leaned in for one last kiss. Bo grabbing hold of the blonde, pulling her tight against her.

Pulling away, she leaned her head against the blondes. "I love you." She whispered, hearing the blonde inhale deeply. "I love you, Bo. Now we need to go."

And with that, both ladies exited the room. Taft had no idea what he had in store for him.


End file.
